i'll got u
by Versya
Summary: jaejoong telah berpacaran dengan choi seunghyun.. namun ternyata ada seorang namja bermata musang yang terobsesi dengan jaejoong. bagaimana cara yunho sang namja musang mendapatkan pujaan hatinya? penasaran? just read n review ne yunjae slight hyunjae CH 7 UP
1. Chapter 1

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Cast:**

YunJae slight HyunJae(Seunghyun Jaejoong) and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versy****a (Vee)****a.k.a ****최 영 진**

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang namja cantik tengah berlari menyusuri koridor yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi. Banyak orang hilir mudik dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Namun sepertinya sang namja cantik tak begitu ambil pusing akan hal itu terbukti dari caranya berlari menyusuri koridor untuk menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sangat dihafalnya.

"haaah… ketemu juga kau…"

RUANG KESEHATAN

krieet

sang namja cantik pun membuka pintu dengan aksen putih dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Hanya seorang namja dengan memakai jas putih khas seorang dokter dan beberapa ruang dengan gorden yang menjadi sekatnya.

"Annyeonghasseyo choi uisa.." sapa jaejoong sopan dan membungkuk hormat pada namja yang dipanggilnya choi uisa.

"hahaha.. kau tidak perlu seformal itu jae-ah.. kibum sedang tertidur dibilik no.3" balas choi uisa dengan senyum mengembangnya.

"ne.. gomawo seunghyun hyung.. bagaimana keadaan kibum, hyung.."

"dia hanya kelelahan saja jae.. mungkin karena aktifitasnya untuk mempersiapkan drama yang akan dipentaskan bulan depan.. kau harus sering-sering memperhatikan adik mu jae.."

"yak hyung! Aku selalu memperhatikan kibum, hanya saja dia tidak pernah mau mendengarku, dia lebih tergila-gila dengan drama nya itu daripada aku hyung-nya.." sungut jaejoong tak terima dengan bibir terpout imut.

"hahahaaa…" tak ayal penuturan jaejoong membuat seunghyun tergelak.

"aish.. lebih baik aku menunggui kibum saja dulu… kau menyebalkan hyung.."

"walaupun aku menyebalkan, aku tetap kekasih mu jae.. hahahaa.."

"dan sepertimya aku menyesali itu hyung" balas jaejoong sadis karena masih jengkel dengan kekasihnya tersebut.

"kau sudah terlambat untuk menyesalinya chagi~" goda seunghyun dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Jaejoong hanya mendelik sebal yang semaakin menambah keimutannya.

Kim Jaejoong adalah anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Kim Kibum adalah adik semata wayang nya yang mudah sekali lelah. Sendari kecil kibum memang memiliki daya tahan tubuh rendah. Hal itu diturunkan dari eomma mereka Kim Ryeowok yang memiliki daya tahan tubuh rendah.

Jaejoong dan Seunghyun mulai menjalani kisah cinta sejak kibum memasuki Universitas yang sama dengannya. Jaejoong sering kali menemani kibum yang kelelahan sehingga membuat jaejoong dan seunghyun yang notabene dokter di fakultas kibum menjadi dekat.

Jaejoong masih memandang saying adiknya yang terlelap di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Wajahnya begitu damai dan tenang.

"aish.. anak nakal.. kenapa kau suka sekali membuat hyung khawatir heum? Kau hebat bummie ya membuat hyung mu ini keluar dari kelas yang sangat killer itu dan berlari marathon untuk menemui mu yang katanya pingsan dalam pelatihan drama bodoh mu itu.. berhentilah membuat hyung khawatir saengie.. hyung sangat menyayangi mu.." monolog jaejoong dengan memandang wajah damai adiknya.

"hah.. kau harus membayar semua ini.. kalau sampai aku dapat nilai jelek dalam mata kuliah kau adalah orang pertama yang akan hyung marahi.." ujar jaejoong yang kini sedang mencubit lumayan keras hidung bangir kibum.

"euunghh.." dan hal tersebut masih belum bisa mengusik tidur seorang sleeping beauty.

Jaejoong menyudahi acara memandang kibum dan beranjak ke depan dimana sosok yang menemaninya hampir satu tahun belakangan ini sedang berkutat dengan buku yang dibacanya.

"ck, apa buku itu jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dipandang daripada kekasih mu sendiri choi uisanim?" suara sarkatis jaejoong sukses mengagetkan seunghyun yang sedang terlarut dalam buku bacaannya.

Seunghyun tersenyum tipis dan menutup buku bacaannya lalu memandang jaejoong yang kini memasang wajah sebalnya.

"aigoo… uri joongie sedang marah eoh… kemarilah chagi.. biarkan seunghyun oppa menenangkan gajah yang sedang mengamuk ini.." canda seunghyun dengan menarik jaejoong kedalam pangkuannya.

"YAK! Ini masih diruang kesehatan hyung~.."

"dan ruang kesehatan ini adalah kekuasaan ku.. lalu dimana letak permasalahannya chagi?" seringai seunghyun dengan membelai lembut surai hitam jaejoong.

"aish.. kau selalu bisa membuaat ku sebal hyuung~"

"membuat mu sebal atau membuat mu semakin mencintai ku heum?"

BLUSH

Lagi.. seunghyun seolah sangat tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkan hati jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya salah tingkah dan beranjak dari pangkuan seunghyun dengan muka yang memerah.

"wae baby? Apa kau malu heum?"

"berhenti menggoda ku hyung~.." ucap jaejoong manja dan menunduk menyembunyikan guratan merah pada pipinya.

Melihat hal itu seunghyun hanya bisa tergelak memandang wajah cantik namja nya.

"hyung.. aku titip kibum ne.."

"wae? Apa kau ada kelas lagi? Setahu ku kelas mu masih satu jam lagi baby.."

"ani.. kalau aku tak bisa membuat kibum berhenti dengan dramanya.. maka aku akan meminta dia dikeluarkan.. setidaknya dia tidak mendapat peran utama hyung~"

"apa kau yakin jae? Aku tidak yakin kibum akan senang akan hal itu.. ini pasti peran yang sangat ditunggunya jae.."

"aku tahu hyuung~, tapi.. akh, setidaknya aku akan berdiskusi dulu dengan mereka hyung~"

"hmm.. baiklah kalau itu memang keputusan mu, aku tahu kau akan memutuskan yang terbaik untuk kibum.."

"ne, gomawo hyuung~, aku akan menunggu mu pulang kuliah nanti"

CUP

Dan dengan ciuman singkat di pipi seunghyun, jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan namja dengan wajah tegas yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

-YUNJAE-

Suasana ruang drama nampak begitu riuh. Banyak sekali orang-orang mondar-mandir yang membuat kepala seorang namja cantik sedikit berdenyut.

"aigoo~, tak ku sangka akan seramai ini…" keluh sang namja cantik dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"JAE HYUUUUNG~~~~" tiba-tiba sebuah suara kencang mirip lumba-lumba menginterupsi kegiatan jaejoong.

"YAK KIM JUNSU! Apa kau mau membuat telinga ku tuli eoh?" sergah seorang namja dengan bibir sexy melebar yang berada disamping junsu.

"aku akan sangaat senang jika itu terjadi pada mu tiang listrik!" jawab junsu sarkastik yang hanya mendapat gelengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

"MWO~ dasar bebek.." teriak sang namja yang dijuluki junsu tiang listrik tak terima.

Junsu cuek saja dan menghampiri jaejoong hyung nya dengan wajah berbinar. Dengan gerakan cepat junsu memeluk erat junsu yang membuat jaejoong tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang baru sehari tak ditemuinya ini bisa memeluknya seerat ini.

"s-su-suie.. ssessak…" ujar jaejoong terbata.

"eheheee mian hyung.." cengir junsu seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada jaejoong.

"apa yang membawa jae hyung kemari? Tidak biasanya.."

"aku ingin bicara dengan penanggung jawab pelatihan drama ini junsu~ya.. bisa tolong kau bawa hyung padanya?"

"eoh.. memangnya adaapa hyung? Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan bummie?"

"kau sudah tau jawabannya suie.."

"akh.. YUNHO HYUUUNG~.." teriak junsu tanpa diduga dan membuat seluruh orang memperhatikannya. Termasuk dengan seorang namja dengan tatapan musang yang kini memandang ke arah duo kim. Junsu melambai-lambai dengan semangat kearah yunho.

Dengan malas yunho melangkah kearah junsu dan jaejoong. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat langkah nya tinggal sedikit lagi menuju duo kim. Dia sedang menebak-nebak kenapa junsu memanggilnya.

Jaejoong masih sibuk berkutat dengan hapenya saat tadi sesaat dia mendapat message dari park yoochun teman satu jurusannya tentang perkuliahan yang akan dijalani jaejoong nanti.

"ada apa junsu~ah.. kenapa kau memanggil ku seheboh itu?"

"eoh.. yunho hyuung~, kenalkan ini jaejoong hyung~, dia kakak dari kibum hyung~" lalu junsu memandang jaejoong yang kini memandang yunho dan membungkukkan badannya sopan dan dibalas oleh yunho.

"dan jaejoong hyung~, dia jung yunho yang menjadi penanggung jawab pementasan drama ini.." junsu masih dengan senyum merekahnya menatap jaejoong yang masih menyungggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"gomawo junsu~ah.. kau bisa kembali berlatih.."

"ne hyung~, hati-hati dengannya hyung~, yunho hyung itu terkenal galak" bisik junsu pada jaejoong yang masih bisa didengar oleh yunho. Melihat tatapan mematikan dari yunho junsu langsung ngacir meninggalkan yunho dan jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih memandang gemas kearah junsu yang dengan bahenol (?) nya berlari kearah teman-teman dramanya.

"ehm.." Sebuah deheman dari seorang menyadarkan jaejoong.

"mian.. ehm.. yunho~shii, bagaimana kalau kita bicara dikantin saja.."

"lebih tepatnya, pembicaraan macam apa yang akan kita bahas jaejoong~shii"

'ck, sepertinya dia orang yang sangat keras' batin jaejoong sebal.

"tentang kim kibum, salah satu anggota mu.. aku akan berbicara sebagai wali dari kim kibum" jawab jaejoong kalem dan masih memandang yunho santai.

"baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya" ucap yunho angkuh dan berbalik kearah sebuah ruangan yang jaejoong tak tahu ruangan apa itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah angkuh namja didepannya.

.

.

.

Suasana hening masih melingkupi ruangan bernuansa cream yang kini menjadi saksi bisu pembicaraan antara dua namja yang masih sama angkuhnya.

"jadi kau mengatakan, bahwa kibum pingsan karena terlalu aku forsir dalam pelatihan drama ini?" Tanya yunho masih dengan aura ketegasan yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"saya tidak mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahan dari banyaknya kibum mengikuti pelatihan drama.. sebagai seorang hyung, saya tahu ini adalah cita-cita kibum dari dulu.. hanya saja saya meminta keringanan dari anda untuk memberi kibum jeda istirahat lebih lama dari peserta lainnya.."

"dan membuat peserta lainnya iri?" sahut yunho sebelum jaejoong selesai bicara.

"bukan begitu yunho~shii.."

"baiklah.. aku akan memikirkannya.. silahkan tinggalkan no ponsel anda agar bisa saya hubungi" potong yunho lagi dengan angkuh.

'ck, benar-benar namja angkuh..' gerutu jaejoong dan mengeluarkan notenya. Menulis sejenak dan menaruhnya didepan meja yunho. Yunho hanya memandang angkuh kearah kertas yang disodorkan jaejoong.

"saya harap anda bisa memikirkan secepatnya.. annyeonghaseyo…" ucap jaejoong sopan dan membungkukkan badannya kea rah yunho.

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi jaejoong untuk menjaga tata krama meski didepan orang yang angkuh sekalipun.

BLAM

"I got you babyjaejae.." yunho bersorak senang. Setelah sekian lama dia mengamati jaejoong sang namja cantik pujaan hatinya baru kali ini dia memiliki kesempatan berbicara.

Sendari tadi yunho bersikap angkuh hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sudah sejak lama yunho mengincar jaejoong, bahkan sebelum jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan choi seunghyun.

"cih.. kau lebih pantas jadi milikku daripada namja itu jae.. aku akan merebut mu dari nya.. I'll got you my babyjaejae.." ikrar yunho dalam hati.

-YUNJAE-

Anyyeong.. ini ff vee yang vee janjikan itu, mumpung lagi ada ide vee coba buat tulis.. tapi vee ga tau juga apakah ini lebih bagus dari yang kemarin atau malah lebih buruk. Hhe

Vee mau tau responnya dulu.. kalo pada suka, banyak yang tertarik sama ide ff ini maka vee bakal lanjut. Tapi kalo ga ada yang tertarik ya vee stop trus vee coba lagi bikin ide yang baru…

Dan soal judul, kalian tahu lah vee paling ga bisa bikin judul.. hhe mian kalo judul dan cerita nanti gak sama.. oia itu kan jeje jadi pacarnya seunghyun dulu, itu termasuk crack pair bukan?

Enaknya itu saya kasih rating dan warning apa ya?

Hehehee…

So chingu chingu ya~~

Silahkan berikan komentar dan kritik ataupun saran yang dapat membuat saya lebih baik lagi..

Dda chingu chingu ya

*apadah

Salam Vee**최 영 진**


	2. Chapter 2

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae – as always-

slight HyunJae(Seunghyun Jaejoong).

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Choi seunghyun (25)

Kim Kibum (19)

Shim Changmin (18)

Park Yoochun (20)

Kim Junsu (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

"jadi kau mengatakan, bahwa kibum pingsan karena terlalu aku forsir dalam pelatihan drama ini?" Tanya yunho masih dengan aura ketegasan yang menguar kuat dari tubuhnya.

"saya tidak mengatakan bahwa ini kesalahan dari banyaknya kibum mengikuti pelatihan drama.. sebagai seorang hyung, saya tahu ini adalah cita-cita kibum dari dulu.. hanya saja saya meminta keringanan dari anda untuk memberi kibum jeda istirahat lebih lama dari peserta lainnya.."

"dan membuat peserta lainnya iri?" sahut yunho sebelum jaejoong selesai bicara.

"bukan begitu yunho~shii.."

"baiklah.. aku akan memikirkannya.. silahkan tinggalkan no ponsel anda agar bisa saya hubungi" potong yunho lagi dengan angkuh.

'ck, benar-benar namja angkuh..' gerutu jaejoong dan mengeluarkan notenya. Menulis sejenak dan menaruhnya didepan meja yunho. Yunho hanya memandang angkuh kearah kertas yang disodorkan jaejoong.

"saya harap anda bisa memikirkan secepatnya.. annyeonghaseyo…" ucap jaejoong sopan dan membungkukkan badannya kea rah yunho.

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi jaejoong untuk menjaga tata krama meski didepan orang yang angkuh sekalipun.

BLAM

"I got you babyjaejae.." yunho bersorak senang. Setelah sekian lama dia mengamati jaejoong sang namja cantik pujaan hatinya baru kali ini dia memiliki kesempatan berbicara.

Sendari tadi yunho bersikap angkuh hanya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya. Sudah sejak lama yunho mengincar jaejoong, bahkan sebelum jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan choi seunghyun.

"cih.. kau lebih pantas jadi milikku daripada namja itu jae.. aku akan merebut mu dari nya.. I'll got you my babyjaejae.." ikrar yunho dalam hati.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik masih dengan bibir mengerucut tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tangan kanannya erat menggenggam penggorengan. Sedang tangan kirinya yang menganggur dipakai untuk mengambil _handphone _nya yang ada di meja dapur.

"ck, siapa orang gila yang berani mengganggu masak ku eoh?" gerutu sang namja cantik yang dengan teliti membaca 10 pesan yang masuk dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit saja.

Jaejoong tampak membulatkan matanya dan semakin menggeram kesal.

"YAK! NAMJA PABBO! Bagaimana bisa dia meneror ku dengan sepuluh sms nya hanya untuk memerintah ku.. aish..".

"hyuung~~, kenapa kau teriak-teriak tidak jelas eoh? Hyuung mengganggu konsentrasi belajar ku.." sergah kibum yang baru muncul dari ruang keluarga karena suara teriakan jaejoong.

"mian bummie~ya.. tapi namja ini benar-benar menyebalkan.. apa kau tahu? Dia mengirimi ku sms sepuluh kali dalam waktu lima menit.. itu benar-benar mengganggu" jawab jaejoong setelah melepas batre _handphone _nya. dan jaejoong kembali berkutat pada masakannya.

"nugu hyung?" Tanya kibum penasaran juga. "hyunie hyung~~?" lanjut kibum karena tidak mendapat respon dari hyungnya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Bagaimana pun dia ingin merahasiakan kedatangannya ke pelatihan drama kemarin dari kibum. Kibum pasti akan kecewa jika tahu jaejoong mendatangi pelatihan dramanya.

"a-ani.. hanya seorang namja pabbo yang tergila-gila pada hyung~~" jawab jaejoong cepat, agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Tak tahukah kau Kim Jaejoong? Dengan jawaban cepat mu itu justru membuat kibum semakin curiga.

"hyung~~, apa hyung sedang mencoba membohongi bummie?" Tanya kibum kalem dan mendekati jaejoong yang sedang membuka bungkusan sirloin yang akan diolah menjadi bulgogi. "apa hyung sudah tidak percaya pada bummie? Bummie akan sangat kecewa jika itu benar?" tandas kibum lagi semakin menyudutkan jaejoong.

"ehm.." jaejoong mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "bukan begitu bummie~ya.."

"lalu apa hyung? Apa perlu aku bertanya pada hyunie hyung? Karena aku tahu hyung tak akan berbohong pada hyunie hyung.."

"bummie.. lebih baik sekarang biarkan hyung memasak eoh.. setelah kita makan malam, hyung janji hyung akan cerita semuanya.. heum?" bujuk jaejoong dengan aegyonya.

"yaksok?" tanya kibum dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk kanannya tepat didepan hidung.

"yaksok" balas jaejoong masih mempertahankan aegyonya dan mengikuti gerakan kibum. Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak kecil. Masih termakan dengan dongeng sang pinokio, yang hidungnya akan memanjang jika berbohong.

"hem.. arraso.." putus kibum kemudian dan kembali ke ruang keluarga.

"pffeuhh~~" sedikit lega karena setidaknya dia masih bisa melanjutkan memasak.

.

.

In another place

.

.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan'

"YAK! Kenapa dia mematikan ponselnya huh? Menyebalkan sekali.. apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku butuh jawabannya.. aku bahkan sudah berulang kali mengahapus pesan ku.. aish.." gerutu seorang namja bermata musang dengan memandang tajam _handphone _nya.

'krauk krauk krauk..'

PLETAK

"YAK HYUNG! kenapa kau menjitak kepala ku? Apa salah ku?" seru tak terima namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang kini sedang mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"kau benar-benar adik menyebalkan! Untuk apa kau kesini jika hanya membersihkan kulkas ku? Seharusnya kau lebih peka jika hyung mu yang paling tampan ini sedang dilanda galau berkepanjangan SHIM CHANGMIN…" sembur sang namja bermata musang dengan tingkat kenarsisan yang tinggi.

"JUNG YUNHO HYUNG yang ternarsis sejagad raya… aku datang kesini untuk istirahat ingat.. kau sudah memforsir tubuh ultimate seme ku ini untuk drama mu itu kau tahu? Pantas saja jika bummie ku yang paling manis itu sampai pingsan.. aigooo…" gerutu dan keluh namja yang kita ketahui bernama shim changmin saat mengingat saat saat sang pujaan hati –read:kibum- pingsan didepan matanya.

Yunho terdiam mendengar keluhan adiknya. Penasaran kenapa yunho mengakui changmin adiknya tapi marga mereka berbeda? Terang saja, karena hubungan mereka hanya sepupu. Umma jung adalah kakak dari umma shim. Yang tentu saja para umma harus mengikuti marga suami mereka masing-masing, rite?

"apa aku memang terlalu memforsir kalian dalam drama ini minnie~ya?"

"yak jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu hyung~, sekarang bukanlah sepuluh tahun yang lalu.. krauk krauk krauk" gerutu changmin dengan masih mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan sangat bernafsu.

PLETAK

"yak! Appo hyuuung~"

"lihat-lihat.. kau bahkan masih merengek pada ku.. jadi jangan coba-coba melarang ku memanggil mu Minnie.. hanya badan mu saja yang tinggi menjulang tapi tidak deengan kepribadian mu, kau tahu?" ejek yunho setelah menjitak kepala sepupunya dengan kekuatan penuh (?).

"ck, hyung pabbo menyebalkan.."

"yang sopan pada hyung mu min, itu kalau kau masih mau tinggal disini… atau kau mau kembali ke apartemen mu dan bersenang-senang dengan momo?" goda yunho yang sukses membuat changmin tercekat.

Ingatannya kembali pada cha momo, yeoja manis tetangga apartemennya yang sangat evil dan suka sekali merebut makanan changmin.

"ANDWAE! Hyuung~, jebal ijinkan aku menginap ditempat mu saja.. ijinkan aku tinggal disini dan menjauh dari momo selamanya.. aku tidak bisa jika terus melihat makanan-makanan ku habis ditelan oleh mulut manisnya.. jebal hyuung~~~" rengek changmin lebay dan menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada.

Yunho menautkan alisnya hanya untuk mencerna rengekan panjang changmin. Bibirnya membentuk smirk saat menyadari kalimat terakhir changmin.

"omo~~, kau sangat menderita changmina?" balas yunho dengan wajah sok pedulinya

"ne hyuung~~, aku sangat menderita…" balas changmin cepat.

"geurae.. dia sangat menyebalkan dan memiliki bibir manis eoh?"

"ne hyung~~"

"pasti kau sangat sering menyesapnya eoh?"

"ne hyung~~" wait!

Otak changmin dengan cepat mencerna pertanyaan yunho.

"YAK HYUNG~~~, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau menjebakku eoh?"

"hahahaa~~, jadi sudah berapa kali kau menyesap bibirnya?" goda yunho dengan frontalnya.

"itu, baru 3 kali hyung~~, eh? YAK HYUNG~~~ kau menjebakku lagi" seru changmin dengan tidak elitnya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan membuat yunho tergelak.

DUG

"YAK SHIM CHANGMIN.. kenapa kau menendang kaki ku bodoh!" dan tendangan changmin tepat di tulang kering yunho yang sedang tergelak mampu membuat seorang jung meringis kesakitan.

"itulah kenapa jangan mencoba menggoda ku hyung~~" balas changmin bangga dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"awas saja, akan aku adukan kau pada kibum.." ancam yunho yang hanya membuat changmin memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau pikir aku takut hyung? bummie hyung ku yang sangat manis tidak akan mempedulikan itu, ice princess remember? Krauk krauk" jawab changmin malas dan memasukkan kembali keripik kentang kesayangannya.

Yunho pun menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"setidaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau sudah pernah MENYESAP bibir manis seorang yeoja bernama CHA MOMO, akan membuat kibum berpikir ulang saat kau MENYATAKAN cinta mu nanti.." dan dengan cueknya yunho melenggang ke arah dapur untuk mengambil soft drink.

Sedangkan changmin?

Jangan tanya, bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri sekarang. Dia benar-benar merasa was-was dan khawatir berlebih mendengar penuturan yunho yang mengandung penekanan dimana-mana yang bisa dipastikan itu untuk mengancamnya.

Dengan segera changmin mengikuti yunho hyungnya ke dapur dan mendapati hyung nya sedang meminum softdrink nya.

"jung yunho hyung namja tertampan se-korea.. kau sedang membuat apa eoh? Mau ku buatkan? Apa kau sedang memasak ramen?" rayu changmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"kau tahu dengan pasti rayuan mu tak kan mempan shim changmin~shii" sindir yunho sedikit ketus dan masih mempertahankan smirk andalannya.

"oh ayolah hyung~~, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau, asal jangan menjatuhkan diriku didepan kibum.. kau tahu aku sangat menyukainya hyung~~"

"kalau kau menyukainya, kau tak akan sampai empat kali menyesap bibir seorang yeoja dan bahkan mengakui bibir itu manis changminna~~" balas yunho yang juga berkutat dengan ramen yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"i-itu.. aku hanya terbawa suasana.." lirih changmin yang masih bisa didengar yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum menang.

"baiklah.. aku akan menutup rapat mulut ku jika kau dapat membuat aku dekat dengan jaejoong.." putus yunho pada akhirnya.

"jaejoong hyung maksud mu hyuung~~?"

"ne, jaejoong yang mana lagi?"

"jangan bilang kau menyukai calon kakak ipar ku hyung~~" jerit changmin frustasi.

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya changminna~~, untuk sekarang apa yang kau tahu tentang jaejoong?" tanya yunho dengan tak sabar.

"hyung, kakak ipar ku sudah memiliki namja chingu kau tahu? Dia bahkan suda ma-"

"aku sudah tahu min" sela yunho sebelum changmin menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"kau sudah tahu dan masih nekat mendekati kakak ipar ku?"

"tentu saja, KIM JAEJOONG hanya boleh menjadi JUNG JAEJOONG… yang itu artinya dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku.." klaim yunho seenak bibirnya jae mom. *abaikan

Changmin hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar penuturan hyung~nya.

" menurut mu rencana apa yang cocok untuk mendapatkannya min? tadi siang dia mendatangi ku, dan aku sudah mendapatkan no ponselnya.. tapi dia belum membalas pesan ku sama sekali.. padahal aku sudah banyak mengiriminya pesan.." curhat yunho yang melupakan ramennya. Dan bahkan sekarang ramen itu sudah pindah ditangan changmin yang dengan lahapnya dihabiskan oleh changmin.

"memang kau mengirimi pesan apa hyung?"

"lihat saja sendiri.." kata yunho lesu dan menyerahkan ponselnya pada changmin. Dengan cekatan changmin membuka pesan-pesan yunho.

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Sekarang juga datanglah ke apartement ku dan mari kita rundingkan soal kibum_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_YA! Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku? _

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Akh, apa kau tidak tahu alamat ku? Oh tentu saja, ini alamat ku_

_Bla bla bla bla_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Apa kau tidak membaca pesan ku? Balas lah_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Kau mau membicarakan masalah kibum atau tidak? _

_Jika tidak maka jangan menemui ku tadi siang.._

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Yak! KIM JAEJOONG! Balas pesan ku?_

_Eodiga? Apa kau mengalami sesuatu yang tidak dapat membuat mu membalas ku?_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Setidaknya beri aku jawaban_

_Y untuk 'YA'_

_Atau T untuk 'TIDAK'_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Jaejoong~shii.. apa kau baik-baik saja?_

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Jae~shii.. apa kau sedang sakit?_

_Berikan alamat mu, aku yang akan kesana.._

_Jung yunho_

**To: MyBaby JaeJae**

_Jaejoong~shii…_

_Apa pesan ku tidak ada yang masuk?_

_Balaslah.._

_Jung yunho_

Dan changmin serasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han ketika membaca semua pesan yunho untuk jaejoong.

"demi semua makanan ku JUNG YUNHO HYUNG~~~~… kau benar-benar keterlaluan… bukan begitu cara untuk PDKT hyung~~, aigooo~~" teriak changmin frustasi yang hanya dilihat sendu oleh yunho.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana min?"

"jae hyung pasti sekarang sedang ilfeel pada mu hyung, kau tahu?" ejek changmin pada yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan putus asa.

"hhh~ arra.. aku akan membantu mu hyung~~" putus changmin pada akhirnya

-TBC-

Annyeoong~~~~~

Vee suka ada yang review, paling ndak ada yang tertarik dengan ide ini..

Yang berarti vee ga perlu mikir ide lagi, ahihiii

Disini emang jaejae udah jadi namjachingu hyun oppa, tapi nanti juga banyakan yunjae moment nya kok,,,

Karena vee ga rela kalo umma vee harus selingkuh lama-lama.. hhe

Semoga kalian menikmati..

Chap ini belum ada apa-apanya, chap depan baru yunho appa gencar-gencarnya PDKT sama jae mom..

So dinikmati dulu yang ada ne..

Silahkan review jika berkenan (/*0*)/ \(*0*\)


	3. Chapter 3

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

slight TOPJae(Seunghyun Jaejoong).

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Choi seunghyun (25)

Kim Kibum (19)

Shim Changmin (18)

Park Yoochun (20)

Kim Junsu (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

Changmin serasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke sungai han ketika membaca semua pesan yunho untuk jaejoong.

"demi semua makanan ku JUNG YUNHO HYUNG~~~~… kau benar-benar keterlaluan… bukan begitu cara untuk PDKT hyung~~, aigooo~~" teriak changmin frustasi yang hanya dilihat sendu oleh yunho.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana min?"

"jae hyung pasti sekarang sedang ilfeel pada mu hyung, kau tahu?" ejek changmin pada yunho yang dibalas dengan tatapan putus asa.

"hhh~ arra.. aku akan membantu mu hyung~~" putus changmin pada akhirnya

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berwajah kecil dan memiliki mata musang nampak menggeram melihat pandangan didepan matanya.

"_shit" _yunho mengumpat ketika sudah tak mampu lagi menahan amarah yang sedang menguasainya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Kim jaejoong namja cantik yang sangat dipujanya sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang namja dengan perawakan tegas. Terlihat sangat mesra dimana jaejoong sempat tertawa sangat manis, kelewat cantik pada namja dan itu BUKAN dirinya. Oh, jika sekarang ada api yang sedang berkobar, api itu kalah dengan kobaran api cemburu seorang Jung Yunho.

"_calm down _Hyung~~~, jika mata mu ada lasernya aku yakin akan membakar seluruh ruangan ini.. ck" changmin mengingatkan yunho akan tingkahnya yang terus memandang tajam kearah jaejoong dan seunghyun.

"_calm down _kau bilang? Yak! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika my baby jaejae sedang tersenyum manis pada namja lain minnie~ya.. NAMJA LAIN…" geram yunho dengan penuh penekanan.

"itu resiko mu karena telah mencintai namja yang sudah punya kekasih hyung~~" jawab changmin santai masih dengan memakan lahap sajian yang ada didepannya. Yunho hanya menggeram dan kembali memandang tajam kearah jaejoong.

"jangan menggunakan tatapan itu hyung~~, kau harus bisa menahan pandangan mata mu, cobalah untuk melunakkannya.. karena apa? Jae hyung itu orang yang lembut, kau lihat seunghyun sangat lembut, tidak seperti mu yang sangat meledak-ledak.."

"aku bukan namja itu min.. aku akan mendapatkan jaejoong dengan cara ku sendiri"

"yah terserah kau sajalah hyung~~" balas changmin cuek dan kembali berkencan dengan makanan-makanannya. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa seorang Jung Yunho akan mendapatkan semua yang diinginkannya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di café JHolic, salah satu café yang dikelola oleh jaejoong.

.

.

Another side

.

.

Jaejoong nampak gelisah dalam duduk nya. matanya masih tidak bisa focus. Mengabaikan sepasang mata tegas yang masih dengan setianya memandang wajah cantiknya.

"hyuung~~.. bagaimana ini? Untuk saat ini aku masih bisa aman dari bummie, karena dia melupakan pertanyaannya semalam.. tapi aku yakin dia akan menagih janjiku cepat atau lambat" tanya jaejoong dengan suara yang terdengar sangat panic.

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya sedang dilanda galau.

"hyuung~~ kenapa kau hanya tersenyum eoh?" rajuk jaejoong yang mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

"hmm.. bukannya kemarin kau sangat yakin akan keputusan mu jaebaby? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau kalang kabut seperti ini? Bahkan menyuruh ku membolos.."

"ck, aku tak tahu jika namja itu akan segila ini.. dia mengirimi ku banyak sekali pesan" gerutu jaejoong masih dengan mencebilkan bibir sexynya.

"berhentilah menggoda ku jae.."

"mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"berhentilah merajuk dan mempoutkan bibir sexy mu itu…" goda seunghyun dengan tenang dan meminum secangkir kopi. Akh, jangan lupakan senyum manisnya,

Reflek jaejoong menutup bibir cherrynya dengan kedua tangannya.

"yak hyung~, kenapa kau malah memperhatikan bibir ku.." manja jaejoong dan memandang –purapura- sebal kearah seunghyun.

Melihat kelakuan ajaib kekasihnya, seunghyun hanya tergelak yang juga mendatangkan senyum dibibir cherry jaejoong.

"nah, seperti itu lebih baik… jangan menghadapi masalah terlalu serius baby, nanti kau cepat tua.. apa kau mau mengalami penuaan dini eoh?"

Jaejoong hanya mencibir mendengar pertanyaan seunghyun.

"apa kau tak sadar hyung? kau selalu bersikap tenang, tapi wajah mu tetap terlihat tua.. hahahahaa" ejek jaejoong yang mendatangkan pelototan –purapura- dari seunghyun.

"aku memang sudah tua baby-ah.. kau lupa aku 5 tahun diatas mu, jadi sopanlah" mendengar penuturan seunghyun jaejoong langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan mendapat tatapan aneh dari seunghyun.

"ne sunbaenim, jeongsohamnida" ucap jaejoong sopan dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah seunghyun. Untuk selanjutnya kembali duduk dan menyeringai kearah seunghyun yang masih terlihat tenang.

"bukan begitu yang kau mau sunbaenim?" goda jaejoong dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ck, sangat centil. Seunghyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan memandang sayang ke arah jaejoong.

"cepatlah lulus, agar aku bisa cepat menikahi mu.."

BLUSH

Pipi jaejoong merona mendengar penuturan seunghyun yang sangat santai tapi mampu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"ehm" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan merona jaejoong dan mengganggu seunghyun yang sedang menikmati ekspressi malu-malu dari jaejoong.

Seketika jaejoong memandang kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja bermata musang dengan tatapan angkuh sedang memandang ke arahnya. Sedangkan seunghyun hanya memandang jaejoong dan namja musang itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"annyeonghaseyo kim jaejoong, annyeonghaseyo choi uisanim saya jung yunho ketua pelatihan drama yang diikuti kibum" salam dan perkenalan yunho pada jaejoong dan seunghyun. Yang dibalas dengan ramah oleh keduanya.

"ma'af jika saya mengganggu kebersamaan kalian, tapi saya hanya ingin membahas mengenai yang jaejoong~shii katakan kepada saya kemarin, sekaligus meminta maaf kepada jaejoong~shii mengenai pesan saya kemarin malam yang sangat tidak sopan.. nan jeongmal mianhamnida" ucap yunho angkuh disertai bungkukan kecil kearah jaejoong masih dengan pandangan tajam.

"ne, duduklah dulu yunho~shii" balas seunghyun dengan bijak.

"gamsahamnida choi uisangnim.." dan dengan segeran yunho mengambil duduk tepat didepan jaejoong yang duduk bersebelahan dengan seunghyun.

"hahaa, tak perlu seformal itu yunho~yah, panggil saja aku hyung.."

"ne, hyungnim.." respon yunho dan kembali memandang jaejoong.

"n-ne.. yunho~shii, lupakan saja soal pesan kemarin malam" suara merdu jaejoong akhirnya didengar juga oleh yunho.

'aish.. betapa aku merindukan suara merdu ini..' batin yunho senang.

"ehm, jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan yunho~shii" tanya jaejoong kemudian dan masih memandang lekat kearah yunho.

'benar begitu jae, hanya lihat aku.. selamanya hanya lihat aku..' monolog yunho lagi dalam hati yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari jaejoong dan seunghyun.

"ehm.." cepat-cepat yunho sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada jaejoong. "setelah saya pertimbangkan usul dari jaejoong~shii mengenai kibum.. saya rasa saya bisa mengabulkan permintaan dari jaejoong~shii.." ucap yunho tegas dan berwibawa tanpa mengurangi keangkuhannya.

Jaejoong terlihat sangat bahagia, terbukti dari matanya yang berbinar.

"jeongmal? Apa kau akan benar-benar mengurangi aktifitas kibummie yunho~ah?" tanya jaejoong tak sabaran untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tak sadarkah kau kim jaejoong? Tatapan mu yang berbinar, senyum manis mu dan suara merdu bak malaikat yang memanggil nama 'yunho~ah' kembali menghipnotis namja didepan mu. Akh~, apa kau tahu? Sekarang namja itu sangat ingin memeluk mu.

"ne, jaejoong~shii" jawab yunho mantap dengan senyum dan membuang keangkuhannya.

"kau dengar hyung~~? Yunho~shii bilang dia akan mengurangi jadwal latihan kibummie? Aa~ senangnya, setidaknya kibummie tak akan masuk ruang kesehatan dan membuat aku mebolos pelajaran lagi.." celoteh jaejoong bahagia dan tanpa sengaja menggenggam erat tangan seunghyun yang berada disampingnya. Yang hanya dibalas sebuah usapan sayang pada kepalanya dari choi seunghyun.

Dan bagaimana dengan uri appa? Lihatlah sekarang seorang jung yunho sedang mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Sangat tidak suka dengan adegan yang tersaji didepannya. Menggeram menahan rasa sakit yang sangat hebat pada hatinya.

"ehm.." tak tahan dengan adehan didepannya, yunho berusaha menunjukkan eksistensinya pada kedua pasangan tersebut.

"eh.. mian yunho~yah.. sudah kebiasaan jaejoongie yang akan seperti anak kecil saat sedang bahagia.." jelas seunghyun dengan kalem, seraya memandang jaejoong lembut yang dibalas tatapan malu-malu jaejoong. Akh, jangan lupakan tangan seunghyun yang masih membelai halus surai hitam jaejoong.

Yunho memicingkan matanya. Sangat terlihat jelas ketidaksukkannya pada pemandaangan didepannya.

'_shit_' hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"tapi, jangan senang dulu jaejoong~shii.. karena tidak semudah itu untuk bisa mengurangi kegiatan kibum dalam drama, mengingat kibum adalah pemeran utama dalam drama ini.." lagi.. suara angkuh seorang jung yunho menyambangi telinga jaejoong dan seunghyun.

"eoh? Apa maksudmu yunho~shii?" tanya jaejoong tak mengerti dan kembali memandang yunho. Begitupula dengan seunghyun yang kini telah berhenti mengelus surai jaejoong dan berganti dengan tangannya yang merangkul pundak jaejoong.

Oh, andai saja saat ini tidak ada hokum dan dosa mungkin yunho sudah mematahkan tulang namja yang dengan seenak hatinya merangkul kim jaejoong-nya, menggiling tubuhnya dan dijadikan makanan untuk taepoong –anjing yunho-. namun itu hanya fantasi liar seorang jung yunho.

"ne, ada yang harus kau lakukan untuk itu jaejoong~shii" Dengan sekuat tenaga yunho berbicara selembut mungkin berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"katakan… katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan yunho~shii.. katakan…" buru jaejoong yang sangat ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan agar yunho mengijinkan kibum beristirahat.

Yunho menyeringai melihat jaejoong yang sangat antusias.

"tidak sulit… hanya…"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Annyeong rederdeul….

Vee dataang bawa ch 3

Mian jika mengecewakan.. tapi Vee berusaha yang terbaik kook buat readerdeul.. heheheee

Saranghae..

Selamat menikmati…

Buat yang udah review, fav, n follow..

Jeongmal gamsahamnida ^_^

So..

Silahkan review lagi jika berkenan ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

slight TOPJae(Seunghyun Jaejoong).

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Choi seunghyun (25)

Kim Kibum (19)

Shim Changmin (18)

Park Yoochun (20)

Kim Junsu (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

**Newbie**, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring****. **

Untuk diperhatikan bahwa **adegan flashback** akan Vee buat dengan **tulisan miring** ^_^

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

"katakan… katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan yunho~shii.. katakan…" buru jaejoong yang sangat ingin tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan agar yunho mengijinkan kibum beristirahat.

Yunho menyeringai melihat jaejoong yang sangat antusias.

"tidak sulit… hanya…"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja cantik tampak sedang gelisah dalam duduknya. Terbukti dari iris matanya yang nampak dengan acak menyisir sekililingnya. Akh, dan juga desahan frustasi yang sangat menujukkan kebosanannya.

Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan juga suara teriakan-teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Sungguh ini benar-benar diluar pikirannya. Bagaimana bisa Kim Kibum sang adik dari namja cantik yang memiliki nama Kim Jaejoong tahan dengan semua keadaan ini.

Setahunya, kibum adalah sosok yang pendiam dan tidak suka keramaian. Tapi apa ini? Suasana diruangan ini bukan lagi ramai tapi.. akh, entahlah bagaimana mendiskripsikannya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikir seorang Kim Kibum.

"Jae Hyung?" seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi dan memiliki senyum kekanakan datang dan menyadarkan jaejoong dari alam kemirisannya(?) melihat ruang pelatihan drama sang adik.

"eoh.. changminnie.. annyeonghaseyo…" balas jaejoong ramah dengan senyum yang mampu membuat changmin ikut tersenyum lebar.

"annyeonghaseyo hyung~~, apa kau kesini untuk menemui bummie? Tapi hari ini bummie tidak memiliki masalah dengan kesehatannya.. aku bisa memastikan itu.. bahkan dia sekarang sedang berlatih dengan semangatnya disebelah sana, hyung bisa melihatnya? Lihat lah.. dia nampak sangat berkilau, aku yakin hyung sudah tahu keberadaannya.. tapi jangan salahkan bummie jika dia tidak menyadari kedatangan hyung~, se-" cerita changmin dengan semangat, saking semangatnya tidak memberi jeda sama sekali dari ceritanya.

"chamgminna~.." sela jaejoong sebelum changmin menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

"nde?"

"nan arrayo~~.. bummie memang akan sangat focus dengan apa yang sedang dia kerjakan.. aku tahu itu, aku kesini hanya ingin melihatnya saja.." jelas jaejoong yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh changmin.

"eoh.. mianhae hyung~~, apa kau mau aku memanggilkannya? K-" cepat-cepat jaejoong memegang pundak changmin sebelum pemuda dengan suara tenor yang melengking tinggi itu mengeluarkan kemampuan pita suaranya untuk memanggil kibum.

"tidak perlu changminna~~, aku akan menemuinya sendiri.. gomawo.." ucap jaejoong dengan suara halusnya yang dia rasa mampu mengalihkan dunia nya.

'ania ania ania.. aku hanya mencintai bummie.. ne bummie… sadarlah changmin sadarlah.. kau hanya boleh menyukai bummie dan momo…' yakin changmin dalam hati.

"M-MWO?" seolah tersadar dengan apa yang dipikirnya barusan, refleks changmin berteriak dengan suara lengkingannya yang mampu menghentikan seluruh aktifitas dalam ruang pelatihan tersebut.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat changmin dan jaejoong yang notabene sedang berada didekat changmin menjadi pusat perhatian. Melihat changmin yang masih bengong jaejoong memebungkukkan badannya dengan merapal kata maaf berulang kali.

'apa yang sudah ku pikirkan.. bagaimana nama momo bisa ada dalam pikiran ku.. apa tadi aku hanya boleh menyukai bummie dan momo? Momo si yeoja gila itu..'

"Aish…" lagi, changmin mendesah tak jelas dengan mengusap rambutnya frustasi. Dengan masih diliputi kebingungan jaejoong menyentuh lengan changmin pelan.

"changminna~~, gwaenchanayo?" tanya jaejoong lembut.

Seolah terseret kembali ke alam sadarnya, changmin tersentak dan memandang jaejoong salah tingkah. "N-ne hyung~~.. nan gwaenchanayo~~" jawab changmin masih dengan sikap salah tingkahnya.

"geurae.. aku akan menemui kibum dan junsu yang sudah menunggu ku disana.. annyeong changminna~~.." pamit jaejoong yang tanpa jawaban dari changmin telah berjalan menuju kearah kibum dan junsu yang sedang menunggunya disudut ruangan. Kenapa mereka menunggu jaejoong? Berterima kasihlah pada suara changmin yang membuat kibum dan junsu tersadar akan kehadiran jaejoong.

"oh ne hyung~~" balas changmin yang terlambat mencerna ucapan jaejoong, dan tentu saja jawaban changmin hanya didengar oleh desau angin.

Terlepas dari itu semua, ada seorang namja bermata musang yang kini mengawasi langkah anggun seorang Kim Jaejoong. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya yang terkenal angkuh itu.

'Gomawo Changminna~' batin sang namja musang dan kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin di café JHolic.

"_Aish.. aku tak tahan min.. bagaimana bisa aku tahan melihat dia bermesraan dengan namja lain min… NAMJA LAIN.. aigoo… kenapa kau membawa ku kemari jika hanya ingin membuat ku mati sengsara karena cemburu.. aish.." Yunho mendesah frustasi melihat adegan dimana jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu kearah seunghyun._

_BRAK_

"_Aku punya ide HYUNG~~"_

"_omo kagetnya.." seru yunho yang tersentak ketika meja yang sedang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya digebrak dengan semaunya. Dan jangan lupakan suara tenor yang memekakkan telinganya. Yunho mengelus pelan telinganya untuk setelah itu.._

_PLAK_

"_Yak hyung~~, kenapa kau suka sekali memukul kepala ku? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi bodoh? Keluarga ku akan mengusirku dari rumah jika aku sampai bodoh karena ulah mu.. dan kalau aku sampai diusir dari rumah.. bagaimana aku bisa makan Hah?" teriak changmin yang tak terima dengan perlakuan Yunho. Tentu saja teriakannnya tak sekeras tadi._

"_Salah siapa kau mengageti ku dan membuat telinga ku berdengung.." cetus yunho tanpa ada rasa penyesalan dalam benaknya._

"_itu karena baru saja ada ide cemerlang yang melintas diotakku.. kau harus bersyukur pada ku hyung bukannya memukul ku.." sungut changmin dengan percaya diri tingginya._

"_arra arra~~, sekarang katakan apa ide mu itu.." balas yunho yang akhirnya mengalah sebelum perdebatan tak penting ini akan menjadi sangat panjang. Mengingat betapa sukanya sepupu food monsternya itu dengan perdebatan._

"_andwae.. aku tak akan memberi tahu hyung~~" eyel changmin dengan muka sok cueknya yang kembali melahap ramyun ketiganya._

"_Yak" yunho yang sebal pun merebut sumpit yang digunakan changmin untuk makan. "cepat beritahu atau aku akan pergi tanpa membayar semua makanan mu.." ancam yunho yang mampu membuat changmin mendelikkan(?) matanya. _

_Dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki otak cerdas changmin tentu tak sulit untuk memahami ancaman yunho._

"_Mwo? Andwae! Arrayo aku akan memberitahu hyung~~, tapi bolehkah aku menambah ramyun 2 mangkuk lagi?"_

_Tak ayal penuturan changmin membuat yunho memandangnya horror. Yang dipandangi hanya menujukkan senyum lebar tanpa dosanya._

"_arra~.. jadi begini hyung.. bagaimana jika hyung membiarkan bummie istirahat tapi dengan syarat, jae hyung harus ada ditempat untuk menggantikan bummie berlatih.. yang artinya apa.. hyung memberi keuntungan pada jae hyung dengan membiarkan bummie selaku pemeran utama istirahat tapi hyung juga mengambil keuntungan dari jae hyung.. keuntungan pertama, hyung bisa tetap mengarahkan drama sesuai scenario, karena apa yang jae hyung latih akan dilatih kembali pada bummie tapi dengan waktu yang lebih santai.. dan yang kedua hyung bisa lebih dekat dengan jae hyung~~, eottokke?" changmin nampak menaik turunkan alisnya kearah yunho yang nampak memikirkan usulan changmin._

"_oh, ayolah hyung~, dengan adanya jae hyung yang berada disekitar mu dengan intensitas waktu yang banyak akan membuat mu lebih cepat menarik perhatiannya.." lagi, changmin seolah sedang menghasut yunho untuk mengikuti rencananya._

"_baiklah.. aku akan mencoba nya" putus yunho pada akhirnya dan mendapat seringai puas dari changmin._

" dan, aku harus mengakui ide mu sangat brilian changminna~, aku bisa menikmati senyum jaejoong dengan sangat leluasa" gumam yunho yang masih memandangi paras indah yang kini bersenda gurau dengan kibum dan junsu.

Sedangkan sang objek yang terus dipandangi oleh mata musang itu nampak menghembuskan nafas lelahnya.

'ayolah joongie~~, ini semua untuk kesehatan kibum..' semangat jaejoong dalam hati ketika dia merasa enggan berada ditempat pelatihan drama dan lagi dia akan ikut berlatih dalam drama tersebut. Yah walau dia hanya menggantikan posisi kibum yang nantinya akan istirahat. Barusan saja dia mengungkapkan maksud kedatangannya pada kibum dan junsu. Walaupun awalnya kibum menolak, tapi akhirnya kibum menerima usulan jaejoong.

Kibum cukup sadar diri, bagaimana metabolism tubuhnya yang rendah. Bagaimana eomma nya di choong nam selalu mewanti-wanti(?) nya untuk menjaga kesehatan. Bahkan sang appa sampai mengancam akan memindahkan jurusan kibum jika sampai appanya mendengar kibum pingsan lagi karena kelelahan bermain drama.

'setidaknya, aku harus bersyukur karena si musang itu memberi kesepakatan seperti ini.. jadi, yah setidaknya aku akan tahu apa yang kibum rasakan.. akh~, aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih padanya… mungkin setelah ini aku akan menemuinya..' monolog jaejoong dalam hati. Matanya kini beredar mencari keberadaan sang namja musang. Tak jauh darinya, terlihat sosok dengan perawakan tinggi dan terlihat sangat angkuh sedang menghandle sebuah adegan.

Tanpa disadarinya jaejoong tersenyum. Menyadari betapa sempurnanya lelaki yang kemarin sempat membuat dia sangat kesal. Bahkan di phonebook nya jaejoong memberi nickname yunho dengan '**si pembuat kesal'. **

'tubuhnya tegap, hidungnya mancung, matanya agak sipit.. dan bibir hati yang menggoda.. hmm.. dada bidangnya.. bagaimana rasanya ketika aku bisa memeluknya.. pasti hangat..' jaejoong tersenyum dengan apa yang baru saja singgah dalam pikirannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena selanjutnya senyum itu pudar dan berganti dengan wajah pucat jaejoong dan kepala yang menggeleng keras.

'KIM JAEJOONG! What the hell you're thingking HAH! Bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?' hardik jaejoong dalam hati. Sekelebat bayangan seunghyun yang tersenyum tulus dan manja membuat jaejoong tersadar bahwa pikiran yang tadi menyambanginya adalah salah.

'hyung~~, mianhae..' rapal jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

At Ruang Kesehatan

.

.

Seunghyun sedang mengobati luka seorang namja yang mengenakan seragam basket yang telah basah oleh keringatnya dengan sesekali menanggapi ocehan sang namja tersebut.

"jadi.. saat ini jaejoong sedang di pelatihan drama? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku? Kan aku bisa sekalian menyambangi baby suie.." gerutu sang namja yang kini sikut lengan kanannya sedang dibersihkan oleh seunghyun.

"dan meninggalkan latihan basket mu? Aku rasa kau cukup tahu bahwa jaejoong sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yoochun~yah.." jawabn seunghyun kalem yang kini duduk di ranjang sebelah yoochun.

"yeah.. aku tahu bagaimana sifat tegas jaejoong itu.. aku heran, bagaimana bisa kau tahan berpacaran dengannya.. dia itu sangat cerewet melebihi umma ku, bahkan ketegasannya juga melebihi appa ku.. aku bahkan lebih takut pada jaejoong daripada umma dan appa ku" keluh yoochun lagi.

Seunghyun hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan sahabat lamanya yang ternyata juga sahabat jaejoong. "itu semua untuk kebaikan mu chun.." balas seunghyun yang kini sudah beranjak dan kembali ke meja dokter kebesarannya. Saat ini, seunghyun sedang menjalani masa trainee untuk mendapatkan izin buka praktek rumah sakit keluarga besar choi yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di seoul. Walaupun seunghyun memiliki koneksi hebat dirumah sakit tersebut, tidak membuat dia menggunakannya untuk mendapatkan izin dengan mudah. Jadi disinilah dia sekarang.

"yah kau benar.. baiklah.. aku akan tidur sebentar.. aigooo lelahnya.."

"jika kau lelah, berhentilah mengencani pacar-pacar orang seenak jidat libar mu itu chun.."

"yak! Mereka yang medekat pada ku TOP.. kau tahu itu.. jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menikmati itu.. aku hanya sedang menikmati hidup ku.. lagian tau darimana aku kalau dia sudah punya kekasih.. dia mengaku single pada ku.." balas yoochun cuek dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Seunghyun hanya melihat dari balik meja nya dan menghembuskan nafas tak pedulinya.

"akh~~, TOP.. ada 1 pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi aku selalu lupa.." ucap yoochun tiba-tiba dengan mimic lebih serius daritadi.

"apa?" respon seunghyun yang juga memiliki nickname TOP. Itu nama panggilannya untuk teman-teman semasa SMA nya.

"apa kau.. sudah melupakan'nya'?" tanya yoochun dengan mimik serius dan memandang penasaran kearah seunghyun .

Sedang yang menjadi objek hanya terdiam dan menatap udara kosong.

"jangan bilang jika jaejoong hanya kau jadikan pelarian saja TOP.. kau tahu jae adalah sahabat kecil ku.. aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi mu.. aku taka akan segan untuk membunuh mu jika kau melukainya.." sengit yoochun yang melihat sorot keraguan dari tatapan seunghyun.

"tidak.. tentu saja tidak chun~ah.. aku menyukai jaejoong"

'setidaknya itu yang aku pikir sekarang' lanjut seunghyun dalam hati.

"benarkah?" tanya yoochun yang masih sangsi dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sahabat SMA nya itu.

"ne.. kau bisa memegang kata-kata ku yoochun~ah.. aku menyukai jaejoong dan sudah melupakan'nya'" ikrar seunghyun yakin. Sebenarnya hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah.. aku akan memegang ucapan mu itu.. sampai kau menyakiti jaejoong~, kau akan berurusan dengan ku TOP" tandas yoochun lagi masih dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"ige mwoya? Apa kau sedang mengancam ku chun~ah? Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang patah hati dan sedang cemburu pada ku…" goda seunghyun dengan kekehannya.

"YAK.. Michiseyo!" seru yoochun tak terima dengan pernyataan seunghyun. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa seunghyun.

"AISH… lebih baik aku tidur" seru yoochun –lagi- dan mulai merebahkan badannya.

Meninggalkan seorang choi seunghyun yang memikirkan kembali kata-kata yoochun.

'apa benar aku telah melupakannya?' tanya seunghyun dalam hati.

"haaah.. molla" desah seunghyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Merilekskkan sedikit badannya. Sungguh, mengingat'nya' membuat luka lama yang telah dia tutup kembali terbuka. Rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan dan dicampakkan. Semuanya masih membekas dalam hatinya.

**-TBC-**

_Note: disini choi seunghyun dan yoochun memang berteman saat yoochun SMA. Tapi mereka berteman karena seunghyun telah menyelamatkan yoochun saat sedang dikeroyok preman karena yoochun memacari pacar salah satu anggota geng tersebut. So, jangan ada yang salah paham kenapa seunghyun yang berumur 25 bisa sekelas dengan yoochun yang berumur 20? Jawabannya mereka hanya berteman saat yoochun SMA. Bukan teman sekelas saat SMA. Okeh?_

Hai hai…

Vee datang bawa chap 4

Bagaimana chap ini? Membosankan kah?

Oia.. Vee ga pernah edit hloh selama bikin ff yang ini

Habis ketik langsung publish..

Jadi mian jika ada banyak sekali typo(s)

Dan kata yang kurang enak dibaca

Heheheee

Selamat menikmati

Oia. Buat yang review dengan login..

Cek PM ya..

Buat yang ga login, mian Vee belum bisa balas review nya hhee

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat yang sudah review, fav, follow dan baca ff Vee

Oh, ada juga guest yang sudah menebak jalan cerita ini yaa

Akh, Vee jadi malu karena jalan ceritanya mudah ketebak.. hihiii

Akhir kata..

Silahkan Review jika berkenan ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

slight TOPJae(Seunghyun Jaejoong)

TOPGD .

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

Choi seunghyun (25)

Kwon Jiyong (24)

Kim Kibum (19)

Shim Changmin (18)

Park Yoochun (20)

Kim Junsu (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

**Newbie**, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring****. **

Nanti banyakan adegan TOPGD, jadi bagi yang ga suka pair tersebut, chap ini bisa di skip ^^

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

"akh~~, TOP.. ada 1 pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan tapi aku selalu lupa.." ucap yoochun tiba-tiba dengan mimic lebih serius daritadi.

"apa?" respon seunghyun yang juga memiliki nickname TOP. Itu nama panggilannya untuk teman-teman semasa SMA nya.

"apa kau.. sudah melupakan'nya'?" tanya yoochun dengan mimik serius dan memandang penasaran kearah seunghyun .

Sedang yang menjadi objek hanya terdiam dan menatap udara kosong.

"jangan bilang jika jaejoong hanya kau jadikan pelarian saja TOP.. kau tahu jae adalah sahabat kecil ku.. aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi mu.. aku taka akan segan untuk membunuh mu jika kau melukainya.." sengit yoochun yang melihat sorot keraguan dari tatapan seunghyun.

"tidak.. tentu saja tidak chun~ah.. aku menyukai jaejoong"

'setidaknya itu yang aku pikir sekarang' lanjut seunghyun dalam hati.

"benarkah?" tanya yoochun yang masih sangsi dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir sahabat SMA nya itu.

"ne.. kau bisa memegang kata-kata ku yoochun~ah.. aku menyukai jaejoong dan sudah melupakan'nya'" ikrar seunghyun yakin. Sebenarnya hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"baiklah.. aku akan memegang ucapan mu itu.. sampai kau menyakiti jaejoong~, kau akan berurusan dengan ku TOP" tandas yoochun lagi masih dengan nada penuh ancaman.

"ige mwoya? Apa kau sedang mengancam ku chun~ah? Kau terlihat seperti seorang yang patah hati dan sedang cemburu pada ku…" goda seunghyun dengan kekehannya.

"YAK.. Michiseyo!" seru yoochun tak terima dengan pernyataan seunghyun. Yang hanya dibalas dengan gelak tawa seunghyun.

"AISH… lebih baik aku tidur" seru yoochun –lagi- dan mulai merebahkan badannya.

Meninggalkan seorang choi seunghyun yang memikirkan kembali kata-kata yoochun.

'apa benar aku telah melupakannya?' tanya seunghyun dalam hati.

"haaah.. molla" desah seunghyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Merilekskkan sedikit badannya. Sungguh, mengingat'nya' membuat luka lama yang telah dia tutup kembali terbuka. Rasa sakitnya ditinggalkan dan dicampakkan. Semuanya masih membekas dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah sejak menggantikan kibum berlatih. Dan seminggu juga Yunho dengan gencar mendekati jaejoong. Dengan dalih kibum, yunho selalu bisa membuat jaejoong menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Seperti hari ini.

Jaejoong nampak berdecak sebal dan menatap nyalang kearah Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?" nyalang jaejoong dengan tatapan mematikan –menurut jaejoong- kearah Yunho yang kini duduk anteng didepannya.

Mata musang Yunho begitu menikmati apa yang tersaji didepannya. Dilihatnya jaejoong dengan muka merah memandang galak kearahnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

'_cute'_

Begitulah pikir yunho saat menghadapi kemarahan jaejoong.

"memang apa yang ku lakukan? Aku hanya membaca naskah. Dan melatih mu tentu saja.. kau harus mengajarkan ini pada kibum" ujar yunho santai dan kembali menikmati pandangan mata jaejoong yang tajam. Dan bibir yang terpout lucu membuatnya mati-matian menahan nafsunya.

'ah.. kenapa dia sangat manis? Dan berhentilah menggoda ku dengan bibir manis mu itu boo~' lagi, pikiran yunho terus saja memuji keindahan paras jaejoong.

"hanya membaca naskah kau bilang!" teriak jaejoong –lagi- yang menggema diseluruh ruangan yang serupa dengan ruang kerja.

Ya, saat ini yunho dan jaejoong memang berada di dalam ruangan yunho. Mereka memang sering berlatih didalam ruangan karena jaejoong yang masih malu untuk berlatih dengan anggota yang lain. Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh yunho.

"memang seperti itu kan kenyataannya, boo~"

"YAK! Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu Yun Pabbo! Dan, demi apa yun… kau baru saja mencium ku… kau sangat lancang! Kau tahu? Siapa yang memberi mu ijin untuk mencium ku"

"boo~, ciuman itu ada dalam naskah.. kau juga pasti membacanya kan?"

"tapi kau bisa men-skip bagian itu kan.. aku bukan kibum sang pemeran utama… kau bisa saja men-skip bagian itu… karena tak mungkin juga aku mengajari bummie berciuman.. aish!" dengan frustasi jaejoong mengacak rambutnya.

"dan lagi… kau mencium ku terlalu lama sampai aku kehabisan nafas… katakan saja kau memang menikmatinya.. atau jangan-jangan kau memang sengaja memanfaatkan ini untuk mencium ku.. iya kan" tuding jaejoong asal dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang yunho dengan tajam.

Yunho sempat terdiam sejenak saat mendengar tudingan jaejoong.

'kau menebak dengan sangat tepat boo~'

"salahkan saja bibir mu yang sangat manis boo~, aku sungguh hanya mencoba professional dalam melatih drama ini.. tapi aku hanya lepas kendali saat mencium mu.. maafkan aku soal itu.. sudah jangan marah-marah lagi boo~" jawab yunho santai.

"berhenti memanggil yang bukan nama ku Jung.. aku Kim Jaejoong bukan Boo~…" sungut jaejoong yang masih tidak terima.

"sebenarnya kau marah dibagian mana? Karena aku mencium mu? Atau karena aku memanggil mu boo~?" goda yunho yang sangat menikmati wajah frustasi jaejoong.

"dua-duanya!" jawab jaejoong cepat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa terdekat. Yunho hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah jaejoong

Sejenak, keheningan melanda ruangan tersebut. Yunho mengikuti jaejoong dengan duduk disebelah jaejoong. Kini mereka berada di sofa panjang berwarna cream dan sama-sama terdiam.

"maafkan aku.. aku hanya terbiasa total dalam berlatih.. aku selalu menekankan pada semua anggota ku bahwa, saat berlatih itu sama saja dengan saat kita tampil.. hanya bedanya.. saat berlatih jika salah hanya akan mendapat pukulan dari ku bukan rasa malu pada penonton.." yunho mengambil jeda sejenak. Melirik kearah jaejoong yang mulai memasang wajah biasanya. Tidak lagi bersungut-sungut seperti tadi.

"maka dari itu, aku tadi mencium mu.. karena aku tidak menganggap mu sebagai pengganti kibum berlatih.. tapi sebagai lawan maen ku dalam drama musical ini.." lanjut yunho yang kini tersenyum saat jaejoong juga membalas tatapannya.

"dan untuk ciuman yang sangat lama tadi.. mian, seperti yang ku bilang.. aku kelepasan.." lanjut yunho dengan cengiran bodoh nya.

"ck, bilang saja kau memang mesum.." decak jaejoong pura-pura marah.

"hahahaa.. lagian, kau pasti juga sudah sering melakukannya dengan TOP hyung kan" entah kenapa, yunho merasa sakit dihatinya ketika mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

'_shit, _kenapa aku mengatakan hal itu.. akh~, telinga ku tidak akan tahan mendengar jawabannya' batin yunho yang terus merutuki ucapannya barusan.

"Ani.." balas jaejoong dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan yang membuat yunho menolehkan kepalanya kearah jaejoong dengan cepat.

"M-Mwo?" tanya yunho tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"kau pasti berfikir hubungan kami aneh kan? Aku memang belum pernah berciuman dengan seunghyun hyung~, kecuali jika ciuman pipi dan kening dihitung.." kata jaejoong lemah sarat dengan luka.

Berbeda dengan jaejoong yang terlihat terluka. Yunho merasakan euphoria yang sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh, jika saat ini tidak ada jaejoong, mungkin yunho akan dengan senang hati mengekspresikan kegembiraanya.

Namun yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dia tidak mungkin menunjukkan kegembiraannya didepan jaejoong. Terlebih dengan suara jaejoong yang terkesan sedih.

"maafkan aku.. aku rasa, hari ini aku terlalu banyak menyakiti hati mu.." ucap yunho pura-pura sedih. Sungguh, yunho masih sangat bahagia saat ini. Mengetahui bahwa jaejoong belum tersentuh oleh seunghyun.

'akh~ mungkin besok aku akan menemui seunghyun dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya' pikir yunho konyol.

"gwaenchana.." jaejoong tersenyum tipis menanggapi yunho.

"eum.. tapi aku masih merasa heran.. bukankah, kalian sudah satu tahun bersama.. benarkah kalian tidak pernah berciuman?"

"apa kau merasa hubungan kami aneh?"

"tidak! Bukan begitu.. hanya saja terasa.."

"aneh, benarkan?" lanjut jaejoong cepat sebelum yunho meneruskan kalimatnya.

"yah.. ku akui hubungan kalian memang terasa aneh.. Apa kalian tidak benar-benar saling mencintai?"

"aku mencintainya.. sangat.." balas jaejoong cepat dan tanpa keraguan,

Dan dengan tiga kalimat itu, sukses membuat Jung Yunho merasa terhempas ke dasar jurang. Baru sesaat lalu dia merasa bahagia karena jaejoong belum tersentuh oleh seunghyun, namun sekarang telinganya dipaksa mendengar pernyataan jaejoong yang begitu menyakitkan.

"benarkah?" lirih yunho yang tak terdengar oleh jaejoong yang kini sedang menatap udara kosong dan mengenang kisah cintanya dengan seunghyun.

-YUNJAE-

Seorang namja nampak bersemangat memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen yang tergolong mewah. Bibirnya tak henti menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Terlihat sekali jika namja ini sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sang namja berhenti didepan sebuah kamar dan nampak ragu untuk menekan bel. Terlihat dari bibirnya yang terus digigit pelan dan tangannya yang mengayun kearah bel dan sedetik kemudian dia turunkan lagi.

Seolah berperang dengan hatinya, sang namja mungil tersebut terus melakukan hal yang sama hingga akhirnya dia berjongkok didepan pintu. Untuk sesaat kemudian seolah telah mendapatkan keyakinan tangannya mengayun dengan pasti kearah tombol password. Bukan lagi bel yang tadi sempat akan disentuhnya.

Dan didalam apartemen tersebut, seorang namja dengan pakaian casual yang sedang menikmati tayangan televisi terkejut dengan suara pintu depannya yang terbuka.

"siapa yang datang tanpa permisi? Tidak ada yang mengetahui password apartemen ku, bahkan keluarga ku dan jaejoongie" gumam sang namja yang dengan sigap menuju ke pintu depan.

Kembali lagi kedepan pintu, sang namja yang tadi sempat dilanda galau didepan pintu. Kini menatap nanar kearah pintu tersebut.

"dia masih mengingat ku.." ucapnya lirih dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan dengan langkah yang sangat bersemangat sang namja masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. Namun dia masih berurusan dengan pintu tersebut.

Sedangkan sang pemilik apartemen merasa aneh melihat seorang yang sedang mengotak-atik tombol password apartemennya.

"nugu?" suara berat sang pemilik rumah membuat sang tamu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Dengan perlahan sang tamu membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum manis.

"annyeonghaseyo.. TOP hyung~~" suara lembut itu mengalun begitu indah menyapa gendang telinga namja yang dipanggil TOP hyung.

Sedangkan TOP terdiam melihat namja yang kini tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"ji-jiyong~ah.." panggil seunghyun dengan terbata.

"kau masih mengingat ku hyung~~, tentu saja kau masih mengingat ku.. kau bahkan tidak mengganti password apartemen mu.. aku tahu kau akan menunggu ku hyung" ujar sang namja yang telah diketahui bernama jiyong dengan nada bahagia nya.

Dengan langkah ringan dia masuk dan melangkah ke dalam apartemen seunghyun.

Belum lagi dia sempat menyusuri apartemen yang sangat dirindukannya, tangannya telah dicekal oleh seunghyun.

"kau salah jiyong~ah.. kau salah.." suara berat seunghyun terdengar bergetar.

"apa yang salah hyung? tidak ada yang salah, kau masih disini itu sudah cukup membuktikan jika kau menunggu ku"

"KAU SALAH KWON JIYONG!" teriak seunghyun saat dirasanya luka dalam hatinya yang ditahan selama empat tahun terbuka kembali. Jiyong tentu saja kaget dengan teriakan seunghyun.

Tidak biasanya namja yang masih sangat dicintainya ini berteriak seperti itu, terlebih didepannya.

"mungkin saat kau kembali dua tahun yang lalu kau benar, aku masih menunggu mu.. tapi tidak sekarang jiyong~ah.. tidak sekarang.. aku telah memiliki kehidupan ku sendiri.. aku tidak lagi menunggu mu kwon jiyong~" dengan bergetar seunghyun merapalkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya sakit. Tidak! Seunghyun berbohong. Dia tidak melupakan sedikit pun tentang namja didepannya kini.. dia masih sangat mencintainya. Bahkan kehadiran jaejoong belum mampu membuat seunghyun menghapus ingatannya tentang jiyong.

Dengan lembut jiyong mengelus dada seunghyun.

"bogoshippo hyung~~" tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata seunghyun jiyong memeluk tubuh kekar didepannya. Merasakan kembali kehangatan yang selama empat tahun tidak dirasakannya.

Mata seunghyun terpejam. Pikirannya melayang kesaat dimana jaejoong memeluknya saat namja cantik tersebut sedang sedih.

'rasanya tidak senyaman ini' gumam seunghyun dalam hati tanpa sadar. Diayunkan tangannya untuk membalas pelukan jiyong.

Belum tangannya benar-benar membalas pelukan jiyong seunghyun teringat dengan statusnya yang kini adalah kekasih jaejoong.

Dengan kasar seunghyun melepas pelukan jiyong.

"kau tidak berhak memelukku lagi jiyong~ah.. kau sudah mengakhiri nya empat tahun lalu.. kau sudah meninggalkan dan mencampakkan ku empat tahun lalu.. dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki cinta yang lain jiyong~ah.. ku harap kau takkan mengusikku lagi.. kurasa aku tak perlu menujukkan mu dimana pintu keluarnya kan…" dan dengan selesainya kalimat tersebut seunghyun berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Meninggalkan seorang kwon jiyong yang mematung mencerna kalimat panjang seunghyun. Dengan langkah lebar jiyong mengikuti langkah seunghyun. Tepat sebelum seunghyun menutup pintu kamarnya jiyong masuk kedalam dan mengunci pintu tersebut untuk selanjutnya kunci yang malang tersebut dibuang kesembarang arah.

Seunghyun melebarkan matanya melihat kelakuan jiyong.

"Kwon Jiyong apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau membuang kuncinya.." dan dengan panic seunghyun mencari kunci tersebut. Jiyong hanya melihat nanar seunghyun dan berlari memeluknya dari arah belakang.

"maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku.. empat tahun lalu aku tidak berniat meninggalkan mu.. maafkan aku.. kumohon dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku.. ku mohon.."

Seunghyun berhenti mencari kunci dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menahan dengan kuat keinginannya untu berbalik, menghapus air mata yang kini membasahi punggungnnya dan memeluk erat namja yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

Namun dia masih mengingat statusnya. Mengingat janjinya pada yoochun.

"tidak bisa jiyong~ah.. ku mohon mengertilah.. aku sudah memiliki kekasih satu tahun yang lalu.. ku mohon berhentilah menangis dan mari kita jalani kehidupan kita masing-masing.."

Seunghyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan jiyong namun dibalas dengan pelukan jiyong yang semakin erat. Seolah tubuhnya dan jiyong telah menempel dengan lem perekat super.

"SHIRREO! Jantung mu bahkan masih berdebar untukku hyung~, aku masih mencintai mu.. ku mohon.. kembali lah pada ku.."

"tidak bisa jiyong~ah.. aku sudah me-"

Belum sempat seunghyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya dikagetkan dengan pergerakan jiyong yang sangat cepat merubah posisi berada didepannya. Tatapannya sungguh membuat seorang choi seunghyun melemah.

"mmppphh" dan dengan brutal jiyong mencium seunghyun telak. Menghisap dan melumat kasar bibir namja yang sangat dirindukannya.

Seunghyun sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak membalas ciuman jiyong. Menahan dengan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tergoda dengan desahannya. Menahan untuk tidak-

BRAK

Dan pertahanan seunghyunpun runtuh, dengan penuh nafsu seunghyun membalik keadaan. Dia terus memepet tubuh jiyong sehingga membentur lemari baju dibelakangnya. Mencium nya dengan penuh nafsu. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama ini.

Jiyong tersenyum dalam ciuman yang dipimpin oleh seunghyun,

-TBC-

Kyaaaa~

Kenapa jadi TOPGD? Hahaha..

Ini hanya untuk mendukung cerita aja kok.. jangan marahin Vee ya..

Buat yang kemarin review dan nebak changmin sebagai mantannya seunghyun, jelas jawabannya salah.. Vee ga akan mampu membuat salah satu dintara TOP oppa dan Changmin Oppa menjadi UKE.. karena bagi ku mereka ultimate SEME alias SEME SEJATI

Ahihiii

Oh iya Vee mau jawab pertanyaan maupun saran..

untuk **PURPLEkimlee.**.

Ne, aku juga kemarin diprotes sama namjachingu ku karena membuat panggilan yang hampir sama.. sekarang sudah aku ganti.. hhee

Untuk **guest** yang nebak mantannya TOP oppa jihyun, Vee mau tanya jihyun itu namja atau yeoja? Vee ga tahu.. hehee

Setahu Vee, TOP itu pairingnya sama GD.. hhe

Untuk **Boo Bear Love Chwang**, cuman mau ngelurusin, changmin oppa ga sama kibum.. itu hanya untuk jalan cerita kok..

Aku kan sibum shipper, dan kalo untuk changmin sama kyunhyun.. itu sangat sulit, Vee ga masalah baca ChangKyu tapi Vee belum bisa bikin ChangKyu, karena pada dasarnya Vee KyuMin Shipper.. hhee

Dan ini sudah Vee panjanginnya ya..

Dan entah kalian sadar atau tidak, dan Vee sangat menyadari kalo kemarin itu banyak banget Typo(s) nya.. terlalu banyak malah..

Maaf ya, atas ketidak nyamanan tersebut.. hhe

Tapi kalo Vee ga langsung publish, Vee takut Vee edit, Vee ganti

Trus Vee ga srek, trus stuck disana-sana aja..

Seperti ff Vee sebelumnya..

Maka dari itu Vee langsung publish tanpa edit..

Sekali lagi Mian

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow, atau hanya ngebaca ff Vee..

Jeongmal Gamsahamnida ^^

Oia, Vee punya ff baru, judulnya My Glow, My Star *promosi

Hihiii

Akhir kata

Silahkan Review jika berkenan ^_^

~`Salam Vee


	6. Chapter 6

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

**Newbie**, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring****. **

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Kim Kibum. Tanya kenapa? Itu karena hari ini hari dimana dia akan menujukkan kemampuannya setelah lebih dari dua bulan penuh dirinya berlatih untuk pementasan drama. Dia adalah pemeran utama dalam drama ini. Itu adalah kenyataan yang membuat kibum gugup dan juga bahagia sekaligus.

Hari ini, pementasan drama akan ditonton oleh banyak orang. Karena drama ini adalah acara inti dalam acara dies natalis kampus. Dan hari ini juga dia akan menujukkan kepada orang tuanya yang akan menonton pertunjukan dramanya.

Kibum masih terus meremas-remas tangannya yang tak henti-hentinya gemetar. Peluh mulai membasahi dahinya. Bibirnya pun tak henti ia gigiti, berharap dengan begitu bisa mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

"kau gugup?" suara seorang namja yang sangat dihafal kibum menyapa gendang telinganya. Kibum pun mendongak demi melihat lawan bicaranya.

"siwon hyung~~" panggil kibum saat melihat lawan bicaranya.

"kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu bummie, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan kau tahu?"

"hmm, ne.. tapi sungguh aku sangat gugup wonnie hyung~~, ini pertama kalinya aku akan menjadi pemeran utama.. bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa membawa penonton hanyut dalam drama ini? Bagaimana jika anggota lain akan kecewa dengan ku? Bagaimana jika jae hyung~~ merasa sia-sia telah membantu ku berlatih karena penampilan ku yang buruk nanti.."

"hey.. tenanglah.." siwon mengambil duduk disebelah kibum dan mengelus lembut surai indah kibum. "aku akan membantu mu untuk tidak membuat yang lain kecewa.. percayalah.." ucap siwon lembut berusaha menenangkan namja manis yang kini mulai mengendurkan otot-otot wajahnya yang tadi terasa tegang.

"ne.. aku percaya padamu hyung~~"

**.**

**.**

BRAK

Suara pintu berdebum keras saat sedetik lalu dengan tidak berperi kepintuan (?) para pemain drama yang telah usai menyelesaikan pementasannya membanting sang pintu malang. Perasaan suka cita dan tawa berderai terus memenuhi isi ruangan tersebut.

Mereka terlihat sangat puas. Tentu saja, drama kali ini terbilang sukses. Bahkan kesuksesannya melebihi kesuksesan pementasan drama tahun kemarin. Dan sudah menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk dirayakan bukan.

Seorang namja cantik tampak melangkah anggun dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya menghampiri sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Namun sesaat sebelum ia mencapai ambang pintu tangannya telah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang kini membawanya menjauhi pintu yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sang adik.

"Ikut dengan ku Boo~" suara baritone menyapa gendang telinga sang namja cantik.

"Yak! Berhenti menyeret ku seperti ini Yun.. kaki ku masih sangat sehat untuk bisa berjalan sendiri" sungut sang namja cantik yang sudah bisa dipastikan bernama Kim Jaejoong pada namja yang dipanggilnya Yun.

Jung Yunho berhenti melangkah dan memandang sang namja cantik tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong. Senyum terukir jelas pada wajah rupawannya.

"Boo~, kau lihat? Pementasan drama kali ini sangat sukses.. bahkan lebih sukses dibandingkan pementasan drama yang diketuai oleh Kim Hyun Joong sunbae tahun lalu.. tidakkah kau akan mengucapkan selamat untuk ku?" tanya yunho dengan wajah yang berbinar.

'aigoo~, kenapa dia bisa kekanakan seperti ini? Kemana sifat angkuhnya yang satu bulan lalu terus diperlihatkannya pergi' pikir jaejoong yang tak menyangka jika namja didepannya ini yang ia pikir sangat sombong dan angkuh juga bisa bertingkah konyol seperti ini.

"Jae.. kenapa kau diam saja? Ayolah ucapkan selamat untukku.." desak yunho lagi yang membuat jaejoong kembali menemukan kesadarannya.

"Ne.. Chukkaeyo Jung Yunho…" balas jaejoong yang pura-pura terpaksa mengucapkan selamat pada Yunho. Sengaja ingin menggoda seorang Jung Yunho.

"ck, kenapa kau seolah tidak bersemangat mengucapkan selamat pada ku?" rajuk Yunho dan mendecih sebal.

"hahahaa… baiklah.. selamat atas kesuksesan drama mu yun.. tapi maaf, aku kesini untuk melihat keadaan Bummie… jadi mari kita hentikan pembicaraan kita kali ini sampai disini saja.. oke?" dengan tersenyum jaejoong mencubit gemas hidung Yunho yang masih melancarkan aksi merajuknya.

"kau akan mengikuti pesta perayaan keberhasilan kami kan boo~? Malam ini kami akan mengadakan pesta di karaoke terdekat.. kau dan kibum akan ikut kan?" tanya yunho mencoba memastikan kehadiran Jaejoong untuk pesta perayaan keberhasilan drama kali ini. Oh, ayolah. Selama ini yunho belum berani mengajak jaejoong jalan berdua.

Dan ini salah satu kesempatannya. Changmin bilang dia akan mengantar kibum pulang nanti saat pesta selesai dan tentu saja itu akan dijadikan yunho untuk alas an untuk mengantar Jaejoong. Berdua satu mobil dengan jaejoong adalah hal yang selalu diimpikannya.

"Mian Yun.. Bummie pasti sangat lelah usai drama ini.. jadi aku akan membawa bummie pulang, dan lagi umma dan appa sedang disini sekarang.. mereka jauh-jauh dari choong nam untuk menemui kami di seoul.. apa kau pikir aku dan bummie tega mengacuhkan umma dan appa?" dengan wajah sesedih mungkin jaejoong menolak secara halus ajakan yunho.

"yah.. padahal aku berharap kau bisa ikut berpartisipasi di pesta ini.. kau kan juga ikut andil dalam drama ini.. tapi, tidak apa-apa.. itu lebih baik daripada kau harus mengacuhkan bumonim mu.." jawab yunho dengan senyum mengembang. Mencoba untuk membesarkan hatinya yang kecewa.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekspressi kecewa Yunho. "Tapi, kalau aku bisa hadir aku akan mengirimi mu pesan.. apa tidak apa-apa aku hadir tanpa bummie?"

Seketika wajah Yunho berbinar mendengar penuturan jaejoong. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa.. kau kan bisa datang sebagai tamu ku.. lagian disana juga ada Junsu, kau ingat?" balas yunho cepat dengan wajah yang menujukkan sekali kegembiraannya.

"emm, kau benar juga… baiklah, aku akan datang sebagai tamu mu.. tapi bolehkah aku mengajak seunghyun hyung~~?" tanya jaejoong lagi yang kini asyik memainkan jari lentiknya di _touch screen _hapenya. Menginteruksikan pada kibum bahwa dia telah menunggu didepan ruangan dan menyuruh adiknya bergegas keluar.

Tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi Yunho yang kini melambangkan kepedihan hati yang begitu menyayat. *hallah

'Aish.. kenapa harus nama itu yang keluar Boo~' ratap Yunho dalam hati.

"Bagaimana Yun? Apa aku boleh mengajak Seunghyun Hyung?" lagi jaejoong mengulang pertanyaan yang membuat hati yunho menciut dan terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Ne.. tentu saja boleh.. dia kan kekasih mu.." jawab yunho lirih, yang jika saja jarak mereka tidak sedekat ini dimana mereka berjarak kurang dari satu meter. Bisa dipastikan suara yunho hanya akan tertelan oleh udara kosong.

"Gomawo Yun.. akh aku pulang dulu eoh.. jika aku bisa aku akan mengirimi mu pesan" dan itulah kata terakhir Jaejoong sebelum ia beranjak meninggalkan Yunho untuk menghampiri kibum.

Yunho menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan tawa getir.

"Haah.. aku harus lebih giat lagi menujukkan eksistensi ku padanya.. Baiklah, aku harus meminta masukan Changmin dengan cara apalagi aku bisa mendapatkan waktu nae boojae.." gumam Yunho pada akhirnya dan berlalu menjauh dari arah gedung pelatihan dramanya.

Dia sudah tidak bersemangat untuk ikut merayakan keberhasilan dramanya. Ia ingin pergi ke apartement dan tidur saja. Sungguh, saat ini moodnya sangat jelek.

-YUNJAE-

**From : Jaejoongie **

_Hyung~~, apa kau ada waktu? Apa kau bisa pergi dengan ku?_

_With love JJ_

Ini pesan kesekian yang diabaikan oleh seunghyun. Pesan dari kekasihnya yang sudah beberapa minggu ini tidak ditemuinya. Akh, apakah masih bisa disebut kekasih?

Seunghyun memejamkan matanya, beberapa hari ini dia memang menghindar dari jaejoong. Dia belum sanggup untuk jujur dengan Jaejoong. Tentang pengkhianatannya tentu saja. Dia terlalu takut menyakiti hati namja cantik tersebut. Tapi, ia juga tak bisa kehilangan Jiyong lagi. Namja yang sangat dicintainya. Katakanlah dia orang jahat. Namun sungguh, Seunghyun tidak bisa jika tak kembali pada Jiyong. Baginya Jiyong adalah rumah tempatnya kembali.

Ditatapnya seorang namja yang kini tertidur berbantalkan pahanya. Terlihat damai. Melihat wajah damai Jiyong, Seunghyun memutuskan untuk menemui jaejoong barang sekejap.

**To**** : Jaejoongie**

_Ne, tunggulah.. aku akan menjemput mu.. apa kau ada dirumah?_

Dan dengan terkirimnya pesan tersebut Seunghyun memindahkan dengan pelan Jiyong untuk selajutnya mengenakan jaket dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Dengan langkah pelan seunghyun membuka pintu. Sedetik setelah pintu tertutup jiyong membuka matanya. Memandang ke arah pintu dan menujukkan seringainya.

Dengan pelan disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi dirinya dan melangkah mengikuti jejak seunghyun. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang nampak frustasi memencent tombol password appartemen nya yang tak kunjung menuai hasil.

"aish.. apa passwordnya?" geram seunghyun frustasi dan mengacak rambut cepaknya.

"kau tidak akan mengetahui nya hyung?" suara jiyong menginterupsi kegiatan seunghyun.

Sejak hari itu memang Jiyong telah mengganti password apartemen Seunghyun, sehingga seunghyun hanya akan pergi jika Jiyong mengijinkannya pergi. Seunghyun memandang jiyong dengan wajah kikuk. Seolah telah tertangkap basah mencuri.

**.**

**.**

**-**Jaejoong side-

**.**

**.**

**From : Hyunnie Hyung~~**

_Ne, tunggulah.. aku akan menjemput mu.. apa kau ada dirumah?_

Jaejoong terlonjak senang membaca pesan dari seunghyun. Sudah beberapa minggu ini pesannya tak terbalas. Dan dia sangat susah menemui kekasihnya tersebut.

Dengan cepat jaejoong mengetikkan balasan untuk seunghyun.

**To : Hyunnie Hyung~~**

_Gomawo Hyung~~_

_Aku akan menunggu mu dirumah_

_With Love JJ_

Dan dengan semangat jaejoong mengirimkan pesan tersebut. Sesaat jaejoong tercenung. Dibukanya kembali pesan dari seunghyun.

Terdiam dan mencerna. "tidak ada kata cinta? Biasa nya hyung akan memberikan _love sign, _kenapa sekarang tidak?" pikir jaejoong yang masih memandang _handphone _nya. namun jaejoong tak mau ambil pusing. Mungkin seunghyun hanya terlupa karena terlalu semaangat membalas pesannya.

Dan dengan cepat Jaejoong bersiap. Tak lupa sebelumnya dia mengirim pesan pada Yunho.

**To : Yunnie Kyeopta ^^**

_Yun, apa acaranya sudah selesai? Aku akan kesana dengan Seunghyun Hyung~~_

_Persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan ku kkk~_

_JJ ^^_

Jaejoong tersenyum memandang nickname yunho. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai akrab dengan Yunho, sampai Yunho dengan beraninya merubah nicknamenya sendiri di phonebook jaejoong. Dari yang tadinya '**si pembuat kesal**' menjadi '**Yunnie Kyeopta ^^**'.

Masih dengan senyum jaejoong menyimpan _handphone _nya.

**.**

**.**

-Yunho Side-

**.**

**.**

**From : Nae BooJae **

_Yun, apa acaranya sudah selesai? Aku akan kesana dengan Seunghyun Hyung~~_

_Persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu dengan ku Yun, kkk~_

_JJ ^^_

Mata Yunho yang tadi menyipit karena pantulan _handphone _kini membuka sempurna. Baru saja jaejoong mengiriminya pesan.

Oh! Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong lebih dulu mengiriminya pesan. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Yunho terlonjak senang.

"Kenapa harus ada nama itu.. WAE!" teriak Yunho kesal saat tersadar isi pesan Jaejoong. Luapan hatinya yang tadi meletup-letup senang kini kembali tergores luka.

"aku tahu dia kekasih mu boo~, tapi aku adalah suami mu.. harusnya kau lebih peka sedikit dengan perasaan ku.. aarrgghhhh" Yunho menggeram frustasi masih dengan ke'narsis'annya yang tinggi.

**To : Nae BooJae**

_Mian Boo~, aku mendadak sakit perut…_

_Jadi aku tak jadi mengikuti pesta.._

_Kau bisa datang sebagai tamu Junsu atau Changmin.._

_Mereka ada di karaoke dekat kampus.._

Yunho menghela nafas kasar. Masih sedikit kesal karena jaejoong terus menyebut nama namja lain. Yunho melirik sekilas _handphone _nya yang kembali bergetar.

**From : Nae BooJae**

_Benarkah? Sayang sekali.._

_Sekarang kau ada dimana?_

_Apa kau perlu obat? Aku bisa membawakannya untuk mu_

_JJ_

Yunho tersenyum setelah membaca pesan jaejoong. Entah kenapa kekesalan yang baru saja menyergapnya tadi menguap begitu saja, saat ia membaca pesan jaejoong yang terkesan mengkhawatirkannya.

**To : Nae BooJae**

_Gwaenchana.._

_Bersenang-senang saja dengan yang lain…_

Yunho kembali tersenyum.

**From : Nae BooJae**

_Arra~, cepatlah sembuh ^^_

_JJ_

-YUNJAE-

~**one weeks later~**

Seorang namja nampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ketika telinganya menangkap suara gaduh yang begitu mengganggu. Dengan malas didudukkan tubuh kekarnya. Memandang sekitar untuk menyadari keberadannya sekarang.

"Akh~, aku ketiduran di sofa.." gumam sang namja yang telah mengumpulkan nyawanya dan memijit kepalanya pelan. Meredam rasa pusing karena bangun secara tiba-tiba. Belum lama kesadarannya terkumpul, gendang telinganya kembali menangkap suara yang membuatnya terbangun. Diliriknya _handphone _yang tergeletak pasrah dimeja depannya.

**23:56 **

"ck, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.." keluh sang namja yang akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu.

Dilihatnya dari lubang pintu seorang namja cantik tampak sedang berdiri didepan pintunya.

Segera saja, sang namja membuka pintu dan disambut dengan senyum manis namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Jae.. kau datang? Apa kau tak melihat sekarang jam berapa?" masih dengan ekspressi tak percaya sang namja dengan rahang tegas memberondong sang tamu dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"aku rasa kita sudah sangat akrab.. jadi aku tidak perlu tahu jam berapa sekarang.. aku akan bertamu sesuka hati ku.." jawab sang namja cantik yang dipanggil Jae dan langsung nyelonong masuk. Meski tak diberi instruksi dari sang tuan rumah.

Sang pemilik rumah nampak cengo didepan pintu untuk mencerna ucapan tamunya. Dengan segera ditutupnya pintu dan mengikuti sang tamu yang kini sudah tiduran disofa ruang tengahnya.

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sang namja yang nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"tidak! Aku tidak baik saja yunho~ah.. tidak! Aku tidak baik" balas Jaejoong yang masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal sofa Yunho.

"wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu mu?" tanya yunho pelan dan mengambil bantal sofa yang dipakai jaejoong untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dipandangnya lekat wajah lelah jaejoong.

"Yunho~ah.. menurut mu aku seorang yang seperti apa?" tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan yunho, jaejoong balas bertanya pada yunho.

"apa maksud mu jae?" tanya balik yunho yang merasa gugup mendapat tatapan penuh luka jaejoong. Sungguh, yunho tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada boojae nya. tiba-tiba dia ada didepan apartemennya dengan wajah menyiratkan luka yang mendalam.

"yunho~ah… apa kau menyukai ku? Apa kau mencintai ku?" lagi.. bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Yunho. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan klise yang membuatnya terdiam. Membuatnya tak dapat bergerak.

Masih dengan lekat jaejoong memandang Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Jae.. a-aku.."

"Jawab saja yun.. aku hanya butuh jawaban mu.." desak jaejoong masih memandang yunho dengan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Memberanikan dirinya yang terasa terlalu pengecut jika berhadapan dengan jaejoong.

"haah" lagi.. Yunho menghela nafas dan memandang lekat Jaejoong.

"Ne.. aku menyukai mu.. ani.. aku mencintai mu.." ucap yunho pada akhirnya.

-TBC-

Vee ngerasa part ini sungguh membosankan.. hihii

Mian ne..

Tapi Vee bisa pastikan.. chap depan full yunjae moment

Akan Vee usahakan,,

Hhe

Kenapa Vee update cepet banget?

Karena kedepannya Vee akan lambat update..

Vee mau buat laporan dan Vee juga harus mempersiapkan seminar.

Jadi Vee ga yakin bisa update dalam waktu dekat lagi.. hehehee

Berhubung Vee libur Vee akan membalas Review:

**leeChunnie : **_hehee.. mian. Chap kemarin aja kok yang melenceng.. hhe_

**PURPLEKIMlee : **_ahaha… sarannya sangat membantu kok.._

_Iya akan Vee usahakan untuk tidak mengurangi greget cerita YunJae ^^ _

**Boo Bear Love Chwang : **_gapapa kan jaemom dikhianati.. kan juga untuk mempermudah jalan yun dapetin umma.. ahihiii_

_Vee mengidolakan banyak couple karena Vee mengidolakan SUJU dan DBSK.. hihii_

_Ne, Vee akan berusaha memperbaiki_

**Guest : **_iya.. ada sang beruang yang selalu ada untuk sang gajah centil ^^_

**Guest : **_hehee.. Vee juga ga tahu siapa itu jihyun_

**Ifa. : **_se7en? Vee baru denger.. tapi bayangin min jadi uke? Oh! Vee ga bisa __ㅠ_____ㅠ_

**MPERG Lovers : **_sudah lanjut_

Okey, Gamsahamnida buat yang udah Review, Fav, Follow ff Vee

Jangan rindukan Vee.. karena Vee akan lama update *sepertinya

hehehee

Akhir kata

Silahkan Review Jika Berkenan ^^

~`Salam Vee


	7. Chapter 7

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

I'll Got You

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho (20)

Kim Jaejoong (20)

And other cast

**Warning:**

**Newbie**, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring. **

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

"_yunho~ah… apa kau menyukai ku? Apa kau mencintai ku?" lagi.. __bukan jawaban yang didapatkan Yunho. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan klise yang membuatnya terdiam. Membuatnya tak dapat bergerak. _

_Masih dengan lekat jaejoong memandang Yunho begitu pula sebaliknya._

"_Jae.. a-aku.."_

"_Jawab saja yun.. aku hanya butuh jawaban mu.." desak jaejoong masih memandang yunho dengan wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan._

_Yunho menghela nafas. Memberanikan dirinya yang terasa terlalu pengecut jika berhadapan dengan jaejoong. _

"_haah" lagi.. Yunho menghela nafas dan memandang lekat Jaejoong._

"_Ne.. aku menyukai mu.. ani.. aku mencintai mu.." ucap yunho pada akhirnya._

Jaejoong tersenyum dan memandang yunho senang mendengar bahwa namja bermata musang yang ada dihadapannya kini mencintainya. Wajahnya berbinar.

"benarkah? Apa itu artinya aku masih menarik?" tanya jaejoong lagi yang dibalas yunho dengan anggukan.

"kau sangat indah boo~~, bagi ku kau selalu menarik.. tak pernah sedetik pun kau tak menarik ku dalam pesona mu.." tegas yunho dan membelai rambut jaejoong sayang.

"benarkah? Benarkah aku sangat indah? Tapi kenapa yun? Kenapa dia menghindari ku? Kenapa dia seolah tidak menganggap ku yun? Kenapa? Apakah aku sudah tak layak lagi dicintai? Hiks" wajah jaejoong yang tadinya berbinar kembali meredup. Bahkan isakan kecil telah lolos dari bibir nya.

Yunho hanya diam mencerna ucapan jaejoong yang penuh luka.

"kau tahu yun? Minggu lalu saat aku akan menghadiri pesta perayaan drama, dia bilang dia akan menjemput ku.. tapi sampai tengah malam aku menanti dia tak datang.. dia bahkan tak memberi ku kabar.. apa salah ku yun? APA SALAH KU?" jaejoong menjerit dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berharap hal tersebut dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dan sesak yang ia rasakan.

Dengan sigap Yunho menghentikan jambakan jaejoong, yang dapat melukai sang namja cantik.

"hentikan boo~, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri.. hentikan.." dengan sekuat tenaga yunho menyimpan tangan jaejoong dibelakang tubuhnya. Hingga kini posisi mereka saling berpelukan. Yunho merasa denyut dihatinya semakin terasa sakit. Terasa begitu mencengkram.

Jaejoong kini meraung dan menangis didalam pelukan Yunho. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang dipendamnya selama beberapa hari ini.

"apa salah ku yun?" tanya jaejoong dalam tangisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dicengkeramnya ujung kaos casual Yunho yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"ani.. joongie tidak salah apapun..nae boojae tidak pernah salah.. hmm.. hentikan.. jebal boo~ jangan menangis lagi.. jebal.."

Jaejoong masih terus menangis tanpa tahu bahwa namja yang kini memeluknya sedang menahan rasa bergejolak dalam dirinya. Melihat pujaan hatinya terluka seperti ini, rahangnya mengatup kuat. Percampuran antara marah, sedih, kecewa dan juga…. senang?.

Dia merasa marah karena seseorang telah menyakiti pujaan hatinya. Sedih melihat air mata yang terus saja mengalir di pipi berkulit pucat pujaan hatinya yang kini ada didekapannya. Kecewa karena Jaejoong datang kepadanya untuk menangisi namja lain. Bukankah ini berarti Jaejoong sangat mencintai namjanya.

Dan, entah ini bisa dibenarkan atau tidak tapi Yunho merasa senang.. karena jaejoong datang padanya disaat sedang sedih. Bukankah itu berarti dia adalah orang yang special untuk jaejoong. Bolehkah dia berharap. Dan lagi, bukan kah ini kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jaejoong semakin lebar?

'_aish.. hentikan pemikiran bodoh mu Yun… namja sejati tidak akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan'_ hardik Yunho pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mencoba berperang dengan pikiran liciknya yang seketika menyusun berbagai rencana untuk mendapatkan jaejoong dengan memanfaatkan keadaan jaejoong sekarang.

Dilihatnya jaejoong yang mulai tenang. Yunho terus mengusap punggung jaejoong, mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan pada namja cantiknya. Tak lama deru nafas halus jaejoong menyapa indra pendengaran Yunho. Dengan pelan, Yunho melepaskan pelukannya pada jaejoong dan memposisikan Jaejoong tidur berbantalkan bantalan sofa.

Diamatinya wajah jaejoong yang nampak cantik meski jejak air mata masih tercetak jelas dipipi mulusnya.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menangis lagi boo~, tidak akan pernah.." ikrar yunho yang kini sedang mengelus pelan pipi putih jaejoong.

"hah.. padahal ku pikir ini akan menjadi malam yang indah, karena akhirnnya aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada mu.. tapi kau ternyata datang pada ku dalam keadaan mabuk huh? Apa kau tahu? Sangat sulit untuk ku mengakui perasaan ku.. kenapa kau malah mengacuhkan ku dan bercerita tentang namja lain huh?" gerutu Yunho pada jaejoong yang telah terlelap damai. Masih dielusnya pipi mulus jaejoong. Senyuman tipis melengkung dibibir hati Yunho.

"gwaenchana.. aku akan mengatakannya lagi saat kau sedang dalam keadaan sadar boo~~, tunggulah, aku akan menghapus air mata kesedihan mu selamanya.. mata ini.. hanya boleh memancarkan kebahagiaan" masih dengan senyum yang merekah Yunho memandangi wajah damai jaejoong dengan penuh cinta dan mengecup pelan kedua mata jaejoong yang tertutup rapat.

Perlahan diangkatnya jaejoong ala bridal style menuju kamarnya.

"kenapa kau sangat ringan sayank? Apa kau makan dengan baik huh?" omel Yunho yang merasa tak suka dengan berat badan Jaejoong yang sangat ringan.

"aku akan memaksa mu makan banyak besok" monolog Yunho lagi dan dengan semangat melangkah menuju kamarnya.

**-YUNJAE-**

"ngghhh.." seorang namja cantik nampak melenguh pelan. Merasa tidak senang karena tidurnya diusik dengan suara aneh yang entah apa itu. Perlahan doe eyes nya terbuka.

"aarrgghh…" disentuhnya kepalanya yang terasa pening saat ia mencoba untuk bangun.

"kenapa kepala ku pusing sekali.. aish.." ucapnya dengan memukul-mukul pelan keningnya.

Setelah merasa pusingnya reda, diamatinya seluruh ruangan yang kini ia tempati. Kenapa ia merasa asing dengan kamar ini.

"dimana ini? Rasanya aku belum pernah kemari.. tapi terasa nyaman.. apakah ini kamar seunghyun hyung?" monolog jaejoong masih mengamati sekitarnya. Dilihatnya segala penjuru ruangan untuk mencari petunjuk dimana dirinya berada.

"kamar ini berantakan sekali.. aku rasa ini bukan kamar hyunnie hyung~~, dia terlihat rapi.." lagi, jaejoong bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan secara alami bibirnya terpout imut.

Yah, walaupun jaejoong belum pernah masuk sampai kamar kekasihnya. Tapi dia yakin, kekasihnya tersebut orang yang rapi karena ruangan selain kamarnya sangat rapi.

"ini terlihat seperti kamar Yunho.." jaejoong jadi mengingat kunjungannya ke apartement yunho yang berantakan kemarin-kemarin. Tanpa sadar, jaejoong tersenyum saat mengingat namja tampan mata musang yang mampu membuat hatinya goyah beberapa kali.

Disingkapnya selimut yang menempel pada dirinya. Tapi dia masih merasa enggan untuk melakukan apapun. Hingga kini jaejoong hanya duduk di pinggiran ranjang seraya mengingat bagaimana kronologinya dia bisa sampai dikamar ini.

Dia ingat, semalam dia sangat frustasi. Karena untuk kesekian kalinya pesannya pada seunghyun tak dibalas. Dan lagi, sudah dua jam dia menunggui seunghyun didepan pintu apartementnya namun tak ada sahutan maupun orang yang membukakan pintu.

Padahal jaejoong yakin melihat mobil seunghyun di basement. Merasa penantiannya selama 2 jam tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti, jaejoong akhirnya pergi dari apartment seunghyun dan ke mirotic club untuk menenangkan dirinya. Jaejoong ingat dia mulai minum sendirian, digoda oleh namja berstatus seme dan juga yeoja-yeoja menyebalkan.

Tapi setelah itu dia tidak ingat apapun. Apa ia pulang kerumah? Ia rasa tak mungkin, karena jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenali ruangan ini.

PYARRR –anggap aja suara barang pecah ya- *nyengir

"YAK"

Terdengar suara jatuh dan juga orang berteriak yang membuat jaejoong tersadar. Akh~ bagaimana dia bisa lupa bahwa tidurnya terusik karena suara berisik dari luar ruangan.

Dengan cepat jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun sama seperti di dalam kamar yang ia tempati tadi. Ruangan ini sangat berantakan.

'_benar.. aku dirumah Yunho.. bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?' _pikir Jaejoong saat sudah mengenali tempatnya berada.

Diedarkannya pandangan dan mendapati seorang namja dengan perawakan tegas sedang berjalan melewatinya. Sekilas sang namja tampan dengan mata musang melihat kearah jaejoong dan kembali focus dengan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun sedetik kemudian sang namja kembali memandang jaejoong.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya sang namja dengan senyuman terukir di bibir hatinya.

"umm.. ne.." jawab jaejoong yang merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Bagaimanapun, jaejoong merasa masih belum terbiasa dengan Yunho.

"duduklah.. aku telah membuat sup kimchi.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya.. tapi.. cobalah.." yunho mencoba lebih santai dari jaejoong. Berharap dengan begitu jaejoong juga akan santai dengannya.

"mm, kau sendiri sedang apa?" tanya jaejoong yang merasa aneh dengan cara bicara yunho yang sedikit meringis. Saat ini Yunho sedang disofa ruang tengahnya yang berada disamping kiri pintu kamarmya, tempat jaejoong berdiri sekarang. Hanya saja posisi Yunho yang serong membelakangi jaejoong, membuat sang namja cantik tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan yunho.

"akh.. ini.." Yunho nampak malu untuk berbicara.

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menghampiri Yunho. Dilihatnya kini yunho sedang memegangi jari tangannya yang terdapat sayatan dan mengeluarkan lumayan banyak darah.

"kau terluka?" tanya jaejoong yang langsung duduk didepan Yunho dan mengambil alih jari Yunho yang terluka. Dengan cekatan jaejoong mengelap luka yunho dengan kapas yang baru saja diberi alcohol.

"ngg~, itu hanya kecerobohan ku saja.." ucap yunho sambil nyengir lebar karena mendapat deathglare jaejoong, yang bagi yunho sangat manis.

"kenapa kau bisa ceroboh sekali? Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya memungut pecahan gelas yang jatuh, karena tidak sengaja ku senggol.. tapi apa daya, gelas itu seperti marah karena ku hancurkan jadi dia menyayat jari ku.." jawab yunho dengan hiperbola yang membuat jaejoong tersenyum gemas dibuatnya.

"benarkah?" tanya jaejoong mengikuti permainan yunho. Dengan semangat yunho mengangguk, seperti anak kecil yang ditawari lolipop besar.

"geurae.. mulai sekarang jangan memecahkan gelas lagi ne.. supaya tangan ini tidak terluka lagi.. eoh?" tanya jaejoong yang memperlakukan Yunho seperti anak kecil.

"ne.. aku tidak akan memecahkan gelas lagi boo~~" balas Yunho dan memberikan tatapan sok imutnya. –bayangin appa lagi tingkah imut di dangerous love-

"hahaha… kau sangat mengerikan Jung.. hentikan tingkah sok aegyo mu itu.." hardik jaejoong dan menyentil pelan kening Yunho.

Yunho pun ikut tertawa melihat keadaan jaejoong yang lebih baik daripada semalam.

"kau tahu boo~? Kau cantik.." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba dan menghentikan tawa jaejoong.

"MWO! Cantik kau bilang? Aku TAMPAN Jung.."

" terima saja takdir mu sebagai namja cantik boo~, kekasih mu saja seorang namja eoh? Dan aku yakin kau pasti dipihak yang dibawah.. harusnya kau cantik.. jika tidak, kekasih mu tidak mungkin memilih mu.. hahahahaa" canda Yunho, yang membuat jaejoong diam.

Melihat Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Yunho menghentikan tawanya dan merutuki mulutnya yang bicara tanpa disaring terlebih dulu.

"nggg~, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan dulu? Kau tahu? Aku bangun pagi untuk membuatkan sarapanmu.." lanjut Yunho kemudian mencoba mengalihkan perhatian jaejoong.

"jinjja? Apa kau yakin makanan mu aman untuk dimakan?" sahut Jaejoong yang sedang tidak ingin mengingat soal seunghyun.

"tentu saja.. sup kimchi buatan ku yang paling enak kau tahu?"

"mm, aku tidak percaya.." jawab Jaejoong meremehkan dan berjalan mengikuti Yunho menuju dapur. Dilihatnya meja makan yang telah ditata rapi.

"kau bisa mencobanya sekarang.. kau beruntung karena tidak ada changmin.. kau tidak akan kebagian jika ada food monster itu.."

"wuaah.. sepertinya aku orang yang sangat beruntung.. hahaha" canda jaejoong dan mulai menyuapkan sup kimchi buatan Yunho.

"mm, rasanya tidak buruk juga.. ku rasa kau sudah cocok untuk jadi istri ku Yun.." celetuk Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan suapan pertamanya. Dan membuat seorang Jung Yunho tersedak masakannya sendiri.

"hahahaa…" Jaejoong tertawa senang melihat Yunho yang dengan kalap meminum air putih disampingnya.

"uhuk..uhuk.. MWO? ISTRI kau bilang? YAK! Apa kau gila? Apa kau mau mati?" hardik yunho pada jaejoong yang masih tidak menghentikan tawanya.

Keduanya pun makan dengan tawa yang terus menghiasi wajah keduanya.

**.**

**.**

"kau sangat jorok Yun.. bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan sampah-sampah snack dan kertas ini memenuhi ruangan mu? Apa kau lupa jika di dunia ada tempat sampah?" omel Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan ruang tengah Yunho.

"itu,, aku sudah terbiasa.." jawab Yunho dengan cengiran khas nya yang tak akan dilihat Jaejoong. Karena sekarang Yunho sedang berada di tempat cuci baju setelah dipaksa Jaejoong untuk membersihkan aprtamentnya yang sangat berantakan.

"ck, jawaban yang sangat buruk Jung.." balas Jaejoong lagi sambil menghadap Yunho dan mem'pout'kan bibirnya imut.

GULP

Yunho hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan menggoda iman pujaan hatinya.

"baiklah Mr. Jung Yunho.. jangan hanya melamun dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaan mu.. lalu bantu aku untuk mengepel lantai yang telah ku bersihkan.. aku akan mulai membersihkan dapur mu.." Lanjut Jaejoong yang merasa gerah mendapat tatapan menyebalkan dari Yunho.

'_bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu jaejoongie sangat cantik…_

_Dia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang baik.._

_Mengomeli ku karena mengotori rumah.._

_Membersihkan dapur ku.._

_Kau membuat ku semakin terjerat Boo~, aku akan mendapatkan mu.._

_Yes, I'll get u…_

_Tak peduli seberapa sulit untuk mendapatkan mu…' _ikrar Yunho dalam hati saat melihat Jaejoong yang dengan cekatan membersihkan dapurnya.

Doe eyes Jaejoong tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengikuti Yunho yang memandang kearahnya. Alhasil kini mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Apa aku terlihat sangat menggoda Yun? Cepat lepaskan pandangan mata mu kepada ku dan pel lantai itu Yun.. ck, kau ini.."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendapat omelan Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata musangnya masih tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Jaejoong yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"Berhenti mengerucutkan bibir mu seperti itu boo~, kau menggoda iman ku.." goda Yunho yang sebenarnya adalah suara hatinya.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menutupi bibirnya dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

"YAK! Kau mau mati eoh?" bentak Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho yang hanya tertawa dan mengambil alat pel. Jaejoong pun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

**.**

**.**

"Jae.." panggil Yunho pada Jaejoong yang sedang menonton televise di ruang tengahnya.

"ne.." sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv.

"kau tidak pulang?"

"kau mengusirku Yun?"

"tidak.. tentu saja tidak.. aku senang kau ada disini.. tapi, bukankah orang tua mu masih di Seoul.. dia pasti khawatir karena kau belum pulang dari semalam.." jawab Yunho cepat sebelum Jaejoong salah paham dengan pertanyaannya.

"aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Bummie.. aku menginap di rumah teman ku dan pulang nanti malam.. kau tidak keberatan kan Yun? Jika kau keberatan aku bisa ke tempat Yoochun saja.."

"tidak.. aku tidak keberatan.." _sama sekali tidak keberatan boo~ _lanjut Yunho dalam hati.

"emm.. gomawo~~" balas Jaejoong dan menampilkan senyum ter'imut'nya.

"dan apakah kita hanya akan disini untuk menonton tv?" tanya Yunho lagi yang berhasil membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yunho bingung.

"bagaimana kalau kita berkencan?"

"kencan?" ulang Jaejoong lagi dan mendapat anggukan semangat dari Yunho.

"baiklah.. mari kita kencan.." lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho senang. Jika sekarang tidak ada Jaejoong didepanya, sudah pasti Yunho akan berlonjak kegirangan. Tapi harga dirinya melarang untuk melakukan hal tersebut, terlebih didepan namja cantik pujaan hatinya.

"kemana kita pertama kali akan pergi?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"apa semalam kau membawa mobil?" tanya Yunho balik tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

"aku tidak punya mobil.. maksud ku di Seoul aku tidak membawa mobil.. aku selalu naik bis atau taksi.. itu lebih menyenangkan.."

"baiklah.. bagaimana dengan taman bermain?"

"ku rasa taman bermain tidak buruk.." tanggap jaejoong pada usulan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, bermain dengan riang. Mencoba berbagai wahana yang ada. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali datang ke taman bermain.

Tangan mereka berdua pun tak pernah lepas satu sama lain. Masih menggenggam sangat erat dan menyusuri taman bermain yang sangat ramai di hari minggu.

Saat ini, jaejoong tampak asyik menyemangati Yunho yang sedang membidik tempat boneka gajah yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Yunho mencoba dan GAGAL. Jaejoong merengut kesal dan hendak menarik Yunho pergi. Namun dasar Yunho keras kepala, ia masih terus saja mencoba.

"sudahlah Yun.. kau sudah mencoba lima kali dan semuanya GAGAL.. kita pergi saja ke tempat lain.." bujuk Jaejoong saat Yunho akan membeli peluru lagi.

"Shirreo.. aku akan mendapatkan boneka gajah itu Boo~.." balas Yunho dalam hati.

TANG~~

Baik Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama terkejut. Karena pada akhirnya peluru Yunho mendarat ditempat yang tepat.

"wuaah… kau hebat anak muda, sangat jarang ada yang bisa menembak tepat ditengah sasaran.. ini hadiah mu.." ucap penjual dan memberikan boneka yang diterima oleh Jaejoong dengan wajah yang masih tak percaya.

"ngg~, ahjusii.. bolehkah aku mencoba sekali lagi?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Mian anak muda.. kau hanya boleh mendapatkan hadiah sekali hari ini.. kau bisa mencobanya lain kali.." jawab sang penjual yang membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa.

"Mian Boo~, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan boneka gajah untuk mu.." sesal Yunho dan menunduk. Tidak berani menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis

CUP

dan mencium pipi Yunho. Yang membuat Yunho memandangnya tak percaya.

"boneka beruang tidak buruk juga.. ini juga sangat besar.. ku rasa boneka ini mewakili dirimu.." Balas Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

Diangkatnya tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, yang baru saja terkena kecupan dari bibir menggoda Jaejoong.

"YAK YUN!" teriak Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dari ketidak sadarannya.

"Apa kau akan menjadi patung disana? Kajja kita cari makanan.. aku lapar.." lanjut Jaejoong dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan yunho.

Pipinya memerah sempurna. Dipeluknya erat bonek beruang dari Yunho. "aish.. bagaimana bisa aku mencium pipinya.. aish.. memalukan.. kau memalukan Kim Jaejoong" gumam Jaejoong yang merasa malu dengan tingkahnya tadi.

"Yak Jae.. tunggu aku…" teriak Yunho yang merasa Jaejoong semakin menjauh.

"Kau lambat beruang musang.. hahaha" bukannya berhenti, jaejoong malah berlari menjauhi Yunho. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran versi india. *abaikan ^_^

**.**

**.**

Dan inilah akhir dari permainan mereka.

Biang lala

"sudah lama aku tidak kesini.. Seoul semakin indah di malam hari.." gumam Jaejoong yang masih bisa didengar Yunho.

"kau menyukainya?"

"ne.. aku sangat menyukainya.." jawab Jaejoong antusias. Saat ini biang lala sedang berhenti.

"kurasa kencan kita belum sempurna.."

"wae? Kita sudah menghabiskan satu harian penuh.." jaejoong memandang Yunho bingung.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

"tentu saja belum berakhir jika belum ada..

CHU~~~~

Dengan lembut Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong awalnya tersentak namun juga tak menolak. Yunho semakin berani melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan justru ciumannya disambut oleh Jaejoong, Yunho semakin berani mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong dan mencium jaejoong lebih dalam lagi.

PLOP

Yunho menyudahi ciumannya saat dirasa jaejoong telah kehabisan nafas. Dengan rakus namja cantik didepannya menghirup oksigen karena pasokan oksigennya telah habis.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong senang.

"kau tahu boo~? Kau sangat sexy.." bisik Yunho seductive di telinga kiri Jaejoong dan meniupnya pelan. Membuat sang namja cantik menggelinjang tak nyaman.

"nggh~, sudah yun… jangan menggoda ku terus.."

"kau merasa tergoda huh?" tanya Yunho dengan smirk terukir dibibir hatinya.

"ck, jangan membuat ku kesal Yun.."

Yunho tertawa melihat bibir cherry Jaejoong yang kini membengkak karena ulahnya mengerucut imut. Dengan perlahan Yunho melepas dekapannya pada Jaejoong dan memandang Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan wajah nya pada boneka beruang pemberiannya.

"apa kau menyukai boneka nya boo~?"

"hmm.. aku menyukainya.. bulunya halus dan terasa hangat jika dipeluk.."

"bagaimana dengan yang memberikan mu boneka itu? Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk ku? Aku juga hangat.." goda Yunho yang membuat wajah Jaejoong semakin merah.

"hahaa… lucunya…" Yunho pun mengacak gemas rambut Jaejoong yang dibalas deathglare gratis dari sang namja cantik yang terlihat imut bagi Yunho.

"boo~"

"ya.."

"Saranghae boo~, nan jeongmal saranghae.." ucap Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong menatapnya. Berharap bahwaa saat ini Yunho sedang bercanda.

Namun tidak. Pancaran mata Yunho tidak menyiratkan sedikitpun candaan.

**-TBC-**

Annyeong~~~

Vee kembali.. lama ya Vee ga kembali?

Mianne.. tapi, Vee emang ga bisa update cepet

Karena Vee belom kelar tugasnya.. semog kalian tidak bosan dengan cerita Vee yang sangat membosankan *lhoh

Ini chapter panjang banget hlooh..

So enjoy..

**Reviewer : **_belum putus kok.. hehee.._

**Guest: **_belum putus kok.. jaejae cuman lagi mabuk aja…_

**Boo Bear Love Chwang: **_hahaa.._

_Belum, jae belum tahu.. nanti Jae tahunya dari seunghyun kok.. _

**Ifa. P. arunda: **_seven itu yang suka genit sama T.O.P oppa kan? Hahaa.._

_Kemarin liat dia sama T.O.P oppa di strong heart gara-gara penasaran sama seven eh dapetnya video itu.. dan dia bukannya dah punya pacar ya chingu?_

**leeChunnie: **_udah lanjut ^^_

**Guest: **_belum tahu kook.. hehee_

_Hehe.. mian, karena untuk akhir-akhir ini emang Vee bakal update lama.. Mian ne?_

**PURPLEKIMlee: **_chingu~~, panggil Vee aja ne? hehee *ngarep_

_Kyaa~~ paling suka kalo kamu komen chingu~~, kamu macam kritikus yang membuat Vee selalu sadar dimana kesalahan Vee.._

_Bagaimana dengan chap ini?_

_Vee lagi tergila-gila sama T.O.P masalahnya, hihiii jadi mian kalo malah mereka yang menonjol ^^_

_Vee sih ngarepnya chap ini lebih baik, tapi Vee juga ga yakin cz Vee belum baca ulang hhe^^_

**MaxMin: **_gapapa.. Vee aja yg kecepeten update.. hihii_

_Gomawo dah review.. ini udah next_

Okey..

Akhirkata..

`~silahkan review jika berkenan ^^


End file.
